x Geek love x
by thirstyforblood
Summary: Edward is a player and the most popular guy,on the other hand bella is a simple geek.What will happen when edward is dared to take her to the prom will sparks fly?what will happen when rose and alice give her a makeover? find out,all human please R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first fanfic. It's an idea that I came across while just sitting and chatting with my friends. **

**The plot totally belongs to me but the magnificent characters belong to the great Stephanie Meyer.**

BPOV

Edward Cullen, the guy who every girl in our small but fascinating school yearns for. His eyes are not the normal green or blue you would find among people, his eyes were emerald green which looks utterly beautiful.

His skin is white and smooth as alabaster and his nose is perfect like some sculptor must have sculpted it. He must be approximately 6 feet 3 inches and his body was perfectly maintained and in all looked like a model for the runway. This is why every girl, in our school dies to even meet his gaze or even talk to him.

Even though he may be dazzling he does seem to be the guy who takes advantage of having such good looks. He plays with the feelings of girls and thinks that they are his toys or servants, but as you see his looks are like any other Greek god. He actually looks like Adonis himself.

His looks do not let any other girl or for that matter any woman to look into his bad side. Even though he knows that there are more bad sides to him than compared to his good sides.

Even I, Isabella Swan am dazzled by his looks. When ever he talks to me my heart skips a beat and that lets me to stutter and that makes me a complete fool of myself. The only name he calls me with is geek or freak. I like a complete fool even listen to him because his velvety voice is so tempting and irresistible that I can not just ignore it. All the people in his group actually vex me and do not let me have a complete normal life even though I would not be able to because even the rest of high school also actually vex me.

The only people who stand by me are Angela and her boyfriend Ben. They also to an extent are victims of vexation. Thinking all this and all that may happen to me that next day I fell asleep.

I dreamt that I was walking hand in hand with Edward and was not the person I actually see on the mirror. I did not wear my freaky glasses and instead had worn contacts. My hair was put into curls and I did not wear clothes I usually wear I had worn a beautiful khaki skirt with a blue top which actually suit me and in all I looked totally glamorous not the girl I usually am. The thing that astonished me was that I was walking hand in hand with Edward Cullen and I totally looked different. This was actually incomprehensible. I got up from my sleep and grinned at my self at the dream or you can call the hallucination I had just witnessed. I straight away went to the bathroom to check if my dream had come true and if I had indeed changed.

Nothing had actually changed I still could not see anything and everything was blur. I sighed a sigh of relief and went and had a bath and wore my normal boring clothes and just tied my hair into simple ponytail. I started my truck which must have been 25 years. It finally started and I drove to school to face the merciless and wretched people of my school.

I reached school within 15 mins and parked my **car** and got out of it. I took my bag and checked I had done my H.W. even though I knew that I had done so. In the midst of 'checking my 'H.W'. I saw the shiny Volvo arrived and parked at its normal place. From it emerged the Edward Cullen and his group, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper. Alice and Jasper were dating; Emmett and Rosalie were also dating. Edward was the only one who was not and if he wanted could acquire any girl he wants. But I guess he does not do that as he has not found his 'right girl' just imagine how lucky the 'right girl' would be! I had finished checking my H.W. and that is when I noticed that Alice Rosalie had already left and some other people from **the Edward Cullen group. **They were Mike, Eric and Taylor. They were actually only Edward's basketball team-mates but they hung out with **them.** I saw that they were talking something and Mike especially was little bit exited than usual.

Then I started walking to the school to enter my class, that's when I heard the velvety voice that sounded to me a surprised voice when I turned back saw I saw Edwards pointing to me and all the others in his group were also looking me and laughing. When they realized that I was looking at them they shut up and just smiled at me. Even Edward was looking at me and smiling, seeing that my heart gave loud thud and almost felt that it stopped foe a sec.

I smiled back and proceeded. I swear that I heard a sigh behind me. Walking, I finally reached the school and that's when I heard a smooth, velvety voice call me. It was not actually my name but at least it seemed that to me like that. I turned around to check if someone else like Tanya or Lauren (the girls with whom most of the time he was with.) there was Tanya and she looked damn exited that Edward had called her and went hopping towards to him. Darn it! Why does my luck have to be so bad? I sighed and continued to walk towards Trig class.

I heard the same voice and pushed it away as I thought it must be a hallucination and continued walking. That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder and immediately turned around and saw Edward. I was shocked. I had no words for what had just happened. I actually gasped and I could feel my jaw opening and hanging down. I realized that and blushed and looked down. That's when I heard his voice. Then it struck me that he was actually talking to me.

"Hey! Bella is it not?" I simply nodded and let him speak. "Here, you left your Trig book on top of your truck" I looked into his hands and saw my notebook on his hands. I took it and felt his soft hands on my rough and ugly hands. "Thanks a lot! I would have been screwed if I had not taken it to class" he grinned in a crooked way that actually suited his angelic type of face. Then he said something which I would not have thought that he would say that type of thing to me.

I am a Geek. For crying out loud he was Edward Cullen, the most popular guy in school and I, Bella Swan the most unpopular gal in the whole school. He said in his smooth velvety voice, "Can I walk you to class?" I was actually shocked and astonished. I tried talking. "." he chuckled at this and it sounded like music to my ears.

We walked together. Silent for some time and that's when he broke the silence and spoke in his smooth velvety voice. "So wanna be friends?" I was astonished. Edward Cullen was asking if he could be friends with me.

OH. My. GOD!. For a while I could not speak. Then I managed to say "cool" cool? That's what I say when a person asks you if he can be your friend? Bella Swan, you need some serious counseling! He smiled his crooked smile and my heart gave another thud. We had reached my Trig class and he said "I'll save a seat for you at lunch" saying that he jogged away. My God!. Edward Cullen told me that he would save me a seat at lunch? He really must get specks because he is gonna have lunch with me, Isabella Swan the queen of Geeks.

Trig was good the teacher asked me questions and I could easily answer them. Then I had Spanish and then I had biology. I was walking up to the class when it hit me.

Shit! I was Edward's lab partner in biology it's been two semesters and he never even talked to me but only when he needed help he would ask me. Now that he knew me I think it would be a little hard. I was walking thinking about this when I felt a hand wrap around my shoulders I immediately turned around to see a smiling Edward. At first I was shocked and then I blushed at the feeling of his smooth hands on my rough and useless body. He spoke breaking my vivid imagination.

"Are you not my lab partner? Wow!" He had noticed! Is it not an achievement? I nodded and he grinned. He pushed me forward and started walking himself. He started saying something as if to start a conversation with me. I could not hear him as I was noticing his flawless features.

His face was so beautiful, his eyes that were emerald green were actually breathtaking and his lips were smooth and I suddenly felt the urge to touch them. But I could not as usual Edward tore me apart from my imagination or you can say my thoughts.

"Down to Earth Bella! Are you listening?" that's when I realized that I was ignoring him.

"I'm sorry I was just thinking about something else." Remembering what I was thinking I blushed seeing that Edward looked confused and gave grin. I said "Please continue.'' After saying that he continued of whatever he was saying and I listened to him while we were walking to class.

We finally reached class and you could say that most of the people were shocked to see me with the Edwards Cullen .Angela my best friend looked shocked then she grinned God knows why is she so happy?

Class went on rapidly and then we parted ways and soon it was lunch time. I walked into the cafeteria most of the people like Mike Newton and Tyler made noises when I entered like most of them were grimaces and some were even laughter.

I sat at my usual place with Angela and her boyfriend Ben. Even though she was a geek like me she had found love with a guy who actually cannot be called popular but cannot be also called an unpopular guy.

I bought an apple and a bottle of water. I sat down in my place and started re-thinking the events had taken place since morning. I still could not believe that Edward Cullen had talked to me, a guy who usually made fun of me and stuck with sluts like Tanya, Lauren and Jessica. Even though he was not actually dating any girl from school or outside but he had made out every girl in this school. But to an exception to a few like me and the geeks he usually stayed away from.

Thinking of those smooth lips on mine made me blush and one part of me told me

"_Do not believe him. He must be just thinking of helping you. Don't get your hopes high. For crying out loud he's Edward Cullen the most popular guy and the most gorgeous guy"_

I sighed at this and then I heard Angela call me. I turned around and saw Angela and Ben staring at something. I turned around and stared at the direction they were staring at Edward. I was confused and asked them "Why in the world are you staring at Edward Cullen?" they looked at me as if I had confessed that I had kissed him. That's when my thoughts were interrupted and Angela talked.

"Edward Cullen is looking at our direction and is telling us I mean me and Ben to call you. So I looked at his direction confused at why he was calling me. I thought these friendship thingi was just a minor thing and neither him nor I was gonna take it seriously. When I turned to his direction he grinned making my heart to skip one beat and gestured me to come to him and sit with him and he grinned. I was firstly confused at why he was telling me to come and sit with him and then I realized that he had told me he would save a seat for me during lunch and that's the reason I did not spot him with his usual friends at his usual place. I told Angela and Ben

"Maybe he needs help in his Bio H.'s my Bio partner" even I knew it was a lie and I guess I even they realized that because Angela told me "Ya, go have fun with your _biology partner"_

I made a face at her because I very well knew that it was a sarcastic comment. I proceeded to the place he was sitting. It was far from the crowd that had gathered in the cafeteria and was a place anyone of the Geeks would fight for because it was a place you can hide yourself from the "high class" people.

On the way I almost fell flat on my face because of my klutziness. Ya you are right I am a klutz. But I managed not to embarrass myself because I steadied myself when I sensed it that I was gonna fall. I instantly blushed when I looked up because I met Edwards' eyes and to be honest his eyes looked serious and after a while he laughed and then grinned. I went to his place and looked at him with a confused face.

He asked me in his smooth velvety voice that instantly allured me towards him and also made melt.

"What? Can't I save a seat for a friend? I told you I would save you one and I do not go back on my words."

Ya that's right I am his new _friend_. I did not speak for a while and that's when he made some noise that sounded like a growl to me.

I instantly looked up and regretted it because he was looking at his friends. I peeked a glance towards his friends through my hair. I saw Mike grinning and rest of his friend Emmett and Rosalie were busy making out and Alice and Jasper were busy staring at each others eyes.

I instantly looked away because I thought I was intruding a private minute. Then looked back at Edward and managed some courage and spoke to him. My voice sounded pretty rough to myself.

"Why are you not sitting with them and why in the hell are you sitting with me? I guess your friends are pretty mad at you."

Saying that I got up, gathered my books for my next class and that's when I felt a hand grip my wrists. I look back to see Edward's hands on my wrists. I try to wriggle free but he was a little too strong for me. He spoke.

"You, sit here. I am the one who decides who I sit with and not my friends." "You see they all are busy themselves and sitting with them is usually boring and not interesting as it is with you" I was shocked and then slowly my shock turned into confusion. Edward thought I, Bella Swan was interesting?

He surely needed a psychiatrist. I still tried to wriggle free but his strong arms did not let me free and I had to force myself to sit on the opposite seat. We talked about studies and then moved to hobbies. His and mine hobbies are the same. Reading. He had not even tried Wuthering Heights and I told him it was my favorite book and suggested it to him. Then the perfect moment was interrupted by the sound of the bell, indicating the end of the lunch hour. Spending time with Edward was relaxing for a person who is always stressed about her looks and studies.

He seemed to enjoy the talking and so do I. He actually doesn't seem like the guy he seems from the exterior, the guy who plays with he emotions of girls the guy who intends only to play with girls or make out with girls. He does look like appears to be a player. But internally he's a person totally different. A person, who likes to talk, read and make friends. I know I may sound mad because I've known this guy only for a couple of hours but I guess he is readable.

Like always (at least from how much time I know him) he walked me to class. I had Spanish with the whores of our school, Tanya and Jessica. When we reached class he spoke "So I guess I'll meet you after school" at that moment we saw Tanya and her co-wores entering class and at first they looked shocked and then they seemed to relax and then they looked at me with scornful eyes and then tuned their gazes to Edward. Tanya confidently spoke to Edward as if he had spoken to her.

"Ya! Sure I'll love to see you after school." At first Edward looked shocked but then he regained his composure and spoke "Ya definitely" saying that he left me in a confused state.

I guess that's what I expect from him because he has to be with people of his 'class' saying that I entered class, expecting something good to drift my mind from _him._

_AN hope you enjoy it, review_


	2. Chapter 2

The plot belongs to Stepahnie Meyer. ENJOY

_previously_

_"Ya! Sure I'll love to see you after school." At first Edward looked shocked but then he regained his composure and spoke "Ya definitely" saying that he left me in a confused state. _

_I guess that's what I expect from him because he has to be with people of his 'class' saying that I entered class, expecting something good to drift my mind from him._

Chapter 2

In Spanish Mrs. Mason asked some questions and one of the "lucky ones" were Tanya and me. Mrs. Mason had asked her the translation of a phrase in Spanish which actually meant 'all's fair in love and war' for that Tanya said "the pen is mightier than the sword."

The whole class looked at Tanya who looked as if she had said the right answer and expected reward from the teacher. We could not control the laughter that was building inside us and burst out laughing.

Even Mrs. Mason laughed and then Tanya who looked embarrassed made a face and sat down again and then Mrs. Mason spoke in a soothing but strict voice "Students its okay if a student makes a mistake you should not laugh in such a manner and you Miss Denali I want you to write this phrase a hundred times and an essay in Spanish of 2000 words by tomorrow in writing."

I smiled at myself because I realized on fact that I was ahead of "the whores" of our school. Next I had gym the class I dreaded the most.

As I was a klutz I had to have a little effort to stand normal on a flat surface. I slowly headed to the gym and then to my locker. When I reached my locker, to my utter astonishment I saw Jessica, who unfortunately was in my class again and was standing with Lauren, one of the other whores.

They looked as if they were gonna kill me. At first I did not know what to do and even considered walking away. Then I told myself that they were standing beside my locker and I could say anything to them.

I proceeded towards them and spoke with disgust. "Ladies may I know what is so interesting in my locker and why do you look so angry?'' Lauren spoke. "You bitch better stay away from Edward. He does not deserve a person like you, a person who can be found only near or on books."

"He deserves a person who is stylish and entertains him; he deserves a person like me, Jesse or Tanya. You better stay away from him you boyfriend stealer!'' wait a sec what did she just call me? Ha! She called me a boyfriend stealer!!!!

Does she even know that I had no intensions of becoming Edward's friend and he himself had come and asked me to become friends with him? I was confused and told her

"Miss Lauren Mallory, for your kind information Mr. Edward Cullen had himself come to me with the intentions of becomimng friends and number 1: I had no intensions to become friends with him and think twice before calling a person a bitch." I snapped and took my gym clothes and left leaving an angry Jessica and Lauren.

EPOV

I've got everything in life but no love. That's the only thing I lack in my entire life. I may get love from others especially from my parents and my friends but the love I'm looking for is still a mystery to me.

In the morning I got up at 7 as I had school I had a bath and got ready. I wore a white roll up shirt and black jeans and left my bronze colored hair in a mess because I thought it looked better like that. I may have worn something casual and simple but this was enough to dazzle girls in my school. I am a player. Ya because God has blessed me with good looks and this may help me with the girls department. Plus I get to make out with any girl I want and _that's a bonus._

I greeted my mom and dad. My mom Mrs. Esme Cullen was a housewife and was the sweetest person alive.

My dad was an individual I looked up to and my ambition in life was to become a doctor like him. I said goodbyes and entered my garage which consisted of 2 cars: my Volvo and the Mercedes my dad owned. I entered the car and drove to my friend's house as I had to pick them up.

I first went to Jasper's house as he is the person who takes the least time to dress up then to Emmett's and then to Rose's house. I always keep Alice's house in the end because she takes an hour to dress up. Typical girl I guess. After we all were in my car I was eager to get to school because today was the day I was gonna get my dare of the week.

Yes, my friends give me weekly dares and I am supposed to do it. Mostly it concerns girls. We finally reached school thanks to my speed. I saw a girl standing beside her Chevy truck which must be about 50 yrs and checking her H..How geekish can a person get?

That's when I realized that she was my Biology partner and then I thought how nice she was because when ever I asked her for notes she would happily agree and give it to me. That's when I saw Mike Eric and Tyler approaching me and then I realized that all my friends had left and I was alone. How rude!

Even though they were not in my group I let them be with me because they would excite my life with these types of dares. Mike was unusually excited and the others were also not in a normal mood. They finally reached I smiled at them and finally broke the suspense.

"Dude, its time for your weekly dare so let's tell you!" Eric smiles and fills me with the details. "All you have to do is take girl to the prom."

I smiled at this was because this was the easiest dare they have given me.

"But we choose the girl for you." Ha! There goes the plan in the drain. I finally spoke "who's the bloody girl?' They all smiled and pointed to the girl who's my partner. At first I did not know what they had said it almost sounded incomprehensible. I pointed to the girl and asked them "She, are you out of you senses?"

"No way am I gonna take her to the prom" At that perfect moment she turned around and we managed a smile. She smiled back which looked decent to me. She turned around and proceeded to the school. Mike said

"Take her or give us 250 bucks" they surely knew how to _kick me _at the perfect place. Darn it! I agreed and they went away and I had to start my dare! I ran inside as I had to make her my friend. I ran and I saw she was already midway. I had one thing in my hand the book she was checking.

"Hey!" I saw her turn left and right and she saw Tanya and started walking ahead. At that time Tanya came and started talking to me. I told her I'll talk to her after wards and again shouted for her to stop!

Darn it! She did not even stop! I had to run faster and kept my hands on her body. It felt so smooth and fragile compared to my skin which felt like something muscular. She turned around and first looked at my hands then blushed._ God! he knew she does looked good_. I handed the trig book she had left and said "Here, you left your trig book on top of your car."

She took the book from my hands and when she touched my hands I felt a sensation of warmth and as soon as she withdrew the warmth vanished and I felt sad. She said something like

"Thanks a lot! I would have been screwed if I had not taken it to class" her voice was so innocent and fragile. I smiled the way my mom loved the crooked grin and asked her "Can I walk you to class?" she looked astonished as if I had just told her that I was gay. She managed to say "." she started walking so I went and kept my pace along with her. We were silent for some time. I spoke finally breaking the silence that was prevailing.

"Wanna be friends?" again she looked like I had said that I confessed that I was gay. God! I'll have to get used to her behavior. She again said something like cool. My God was she different from all the girls I have experienced.

We finally reached her class so I left saying "I'll save you a seat in lunch:" I jogged away to my next class to English.

English was as usually boring. We were learning Hamlet. It's one of Shakespeare's best plays and I've read it a million times. She even gave us an essay on it. God now I'll have to sit up late and write it because I do not wanna ruin my reputation. Next I had Biology.

This was gonna be interesting. I exited English and jogged to the bio lab. On the way I saw Bella walking alone. Does she not fell lonely? I jogged a little faster and wrapped my arms around her shoulder. It felt nice as it felt the first time. She immediately turned back looked at me and blushed. I like a fool asked her "Are you not my partner?'' what a dumb question to ask? But yet she nodded and I grinned.

I pushed her forward as I thought we were late for class. I started saying something conversantly but as soon as I realized that she did so not comprehend it I stopped.

I said "Earth to Bella. Are you listening?" she looked at me blushed and said "Sorry! I was just thinking about something else." again she showcased the famous blush of hers and I looked at her confused and then I grinned at her. She told me to proceed and this time she dutifully listened.

We reached class and some people looked shocked at what they saw and some like Mike just looked away. Class dragged on then we all separated.

Finally it was time for lunch. I beat my friends to the cafeteria and told them that I would be spending my lunch time with Bella.

They were shocked at first then thankfully they didn't ask me for more details. I chose the seat which as a little far away from the normal crowd you call it was isolated from the rest. There she entered the cafeteria.

She looked as a geek. As soon as she entered Mike, Tyler and Eric started making noises and some laughed and some grimaced. At that time I don't know why I felt like the urge to go and stop all the noises and protect her. I felt like as if she was a fragile being and I had the power to protect her.

She looked down and walked back to the place she usually sat with her usual friends. She got up after a while and bought something and proceeded back. She did not join the conversation her friends were having.

She seemed as is she was deep in thought. I was tiered of waiting for her so I turned my attention to the girl who sat with her and gestured her to call Bella. At one point I felt like going and shaking both of her friends because they were just staring at me again as if I had written that I was gay. I gestured to them to call Bella. They first just stared at me and then did as I had gestured them to.

They called her but they had to call her a few times to gain her attention. When she finally did listen to them she looked at my face and I was happy because at least she had looked at my direction.

She looked at them and she seemed confused and I suppose Angela told her that I was calling her because she looked at me and I looked at her and gestured her to come and sit with me. She looked confused but eventually she started walking towards me after talking to her friends and making a face.

I did not know one thing but now I'm sure 'bout one thing that Bella is a klutz. She almost fell flat on her face at that time I was concerned as I thought she would fall down something would happen to her and I would lose my bet with my 'friends'.

She seemed to steady herself and when she looked at me laughed and then I grinned. She finally reached and took her seat across mine and looked at me with a confused face.

I realized that she was asking me why she had called her.

"Why? Can't I save a seat for my friend?"

I was unhappy with myself because I had referred to her as a friend.

Even though I might like her as a person I do not want her to be the one, who would be hurt by the pranks I play because I had a crush on her. I know it may sound damn dumb because me, Edward Cullen was crushing a girl (that's obvious) but a girl who is not at all popular and is a geek.

I liked her because she is different from all the girls I had known. She was girl who would not jump on me or try to seduce me. She does not drool over me. She kinda just ignores me.

She acts as if I never even look at her when the reality is that I yearn for her to even look at me.

hope you enjoy, review


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter3

After lunch I had no serious class so I decided that I rather bunk them. If any serious stuff doe happen I would seduce the girls that are my co-students and I will get the notes. Ha-ha!! An evil plan isn't it? So I proceeded to my car as I was yearning to listen to my favorite songs.

I was busy listening to songs when I realized that school had been left for the day and all the students were leaving for their respective mode of transport. That's when I saw her coming out of her class. She looked flushed and looked as if she wished the earth would just crack open and would just gulp her inside. I waited for her to come but I guess I had some other person to talk to in her absence. Tanya. She was already halfway toward my car. She was looking like she was some call girl. She was a dress that could be identified as a top and she wore makeup to the limits and wore heels that were 'bout 5 inches. She looked damn happy as if I was gonna go do something unthinkable. Bella was busy talking to some of the people I did not recognize and was not looking in my direction. So I prepared myself for me meet with Tanya. She finally reached and she started talking in a voice which according to her was supposed to sound like honey but I felt as if it was like a person who had a hoarse voice speaking. She said "Eddie, dear isn't it been a long time since we talked alone." I was disgusted at the name she referred me to. So I told her "Tanya, first of all my name is Edward and not Eddie and please don't refer to me as Eddie. Secondly we just talked alone yesterday." She did not even look ashamed and asked me. "Eddie, dear what's up with the geek you are hanging around with? I tell you if you are planning to date her you should know that she is not foe you. She is a geek for crying out loud." I was agitated at first because she had called me 'Eddie" and was trying to interfere in my bloody life. So I spoke "Tanya she is my friend and I'm not planning to date her" when I actually wanted that to happen. "I was given a dare from some of my 'intelligent' friends and I have to take her to the prom. I'm sorry baby I can't take you to the prom this year." Actually I was delighted at that. She looked confused and then she spoke "is it's a dare than I do not care. Just don't get to close to her okay! Have fun with the dare." Then she did something for which I hate I hate her even more. She kissed me on the lips even it was a peck it felt as a bad as if she had actually did it. It was even worse because at that point Bella's gaze fell on me. When I looked at her it looked as if she was crying and the person she was talking to her was consoling her. My hands were on either sided of her face. To another person it would have looked as if I was trying to make it deeper but in reality I was trying take her bloody face from mine. She winked at me and I sighed and finally she left. Then Bella left her friends and started walking towards her "car". I walked towards her expecting something to make her happy.

Bella' POV

Gym was sick as usual because I could not even throw a ball properly. Today the teacher was like we are supposed to play volleyball. They put me in the team regardless to the million pleas I made. So I finally gave up and got ready to be completely humiliated in front of my fellow classmates. The people in my team were wise that's the only word I can use for them because they kept me away from the ball. But when the teacher told them to give the ball to me I just went to their rescue. I told him "sir, I was a little lethargic because I had not been sleeping for a while but now I'm fine I'm ready to play." I acted as if I was proceeding to the ball and when he turned around I told my fellow team-mate I did not know his name so I just tapped on his shoulder and he turned around I told him "I guess I needed to play or he'll fail us both." At this he agreed and told "I guess so, be careful please do not fall and injure your face." I smiled at him and I felt good as I was happy he at least cared about me. Then one part of me told _"he was just concerned because he would loose if you fell or missed shot. He does not even care if your bloody ugly face or your body would be injured. He just cares about his team" _I realized this and proceeded towards the place I was supposed to stand and because I was rationalizing or you could say arguing with myself on why they hated me and because of this thinking I did not pay attention to the throwing of the ball and when I threw I slipped I fell on the floor hurting myself and making a fool of myself and to my surprise the ball slipped from my hands and fell on Lauren and she fell back causing Jessica to trip and fall on the floor. At first the people came to help me get up after I had completely got up they all started laughing at Lauren and Jessica. Lauren had got a bum on her nose and Jessica was rubbing her head signaling that she had got hurt on her head. They grunted, snorted after giving me millions of death glares they went to the gym instructor to complain on the events that took place right now. I was initially scared and my team mates came and told me "don't worry it's not your fault that you fell and they could have dogged the ball right?" this consoled me so in response I smiled and thanked them. Then when the instructor arrived I old him the story and thankfully I was not rebuked at and for a change they were rebuked at and they were told to sit at the bench and shameless as they are they were smiled flirtlessly at all the boys who were looking at them and headed to the bench. The rest of the class went on rapidly and finally the period was over. I quickly changes and headed to the exit of the class after changing into my normal clothes and I was also happy 'because I had done something that had made me proud I had stood up to the people who used to humiliate me. I reached the school exit that's when I met Ben and Angela. She seemed happy that she had found me and she looked as if she had a million questions to ask me. So I smiled at them and approached them. When I finally approached them I said

"Hey! Guys what's up?" Angela did not even care to answer instead she grabbed my hand and asked me

"What's up with you and Edward Cullen? Are you'll secretly dating? If yes than why didn't you tell me?"

I was surprised that she thought that I was dating _him_. Okay it was every girl's dream to date him or get the chance to even touch him. So I took a deep breath and got ready to answer her dreadful questions.

"First of all I'm not dating him and why in the world would he date a girl like me?

He's just my friend maybe because he need all the notes of Biology because he bunks most of the classes." I guess it answered all her questions because she looked content. She said "then its fine with me" I smiled at her and she started chattering about something which I could not hear because my eyes had caught something that crushed my self confidence into millions of micro pieces.

And the scene was that Edward Cullen and Tanya Denali were kissing. _He _seemed to enjoy it because he was keeping his hands on eithersides of her face and it seemed as if he was deepening to kiss and that was suffocating to see that. So instead of standing there feeling the loneliness in my heart I proceeded to my Chevy truck. I was still sobbing over the incident that had taken place. I was angry over what they had done to my book and sad over the fact that mine guess was right he was just a part time friend and he did not take this seriously. When my gaze had fallen on them he saw me do that I guess he must have seen the fact that I had been crying if he is observant that will surely be a bonus. I am sure he was a little to busy in the process to even notice such a small thing. I had finally reached my car and was about to open my door when I heard the voice that not only soothed me but also made me melt. But one part of me was eager to turn around and see who it was it was saying "_stupid girl see who it is it may be_ him _just turn around for bloody God's hell and see!"_ on the other hand the other part was telling me "_do not turn around because he's just a friend who's taking advantage of you." _i decided it was good to look who it was maybe it was someone else. So I erased all the evidence of the fact that I had been and am crying. I turned around to see none other than Mr. Edward Cullen.

AN how was the chapter, this is to thank all the people who have reviewed and added the story to their favorites thanks a million 3


	4. Chapter 5

Download the original attachment

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

Edward Cullen. Why can't he let me live in peace? Okay I would admit that my life was not heaven before also. But after he has become my "friend" my life surely has changed its course. So back to what happened after I turned around. He was standing there looking dazzling as usual. He looked the same as usual.

The breath taking eyes were gleaming unusually and his looks looked even more polished and there were love bytes all over his mouth indicating that he had been kissing a girl. I wonder who the luck girl is. Sure every one knows that it's a sarcastic comment. He spoke making me melt even? More and that was making me even more dazzled by him. He said "Bella hey! How are you? And why in the world are you crying?"

great so now he had noticed and was even enquiring about that. I frowned at that comment and snapped back "something went into my eye and that's none of your business" he looked offended and then he spoke

"just tell me why are you crying because I know that so many tars do not come out pf ones tears when something goes in. I may not attend classes but I sure do have brains manic!"

darn it! So I told him "nothing unusual in gym I accidentally hit Lauren and Jessica and in turn they raided my locker and shredded my copy of Wuthering heights. At that point tear escaped my eyes but I could not even feel it after it fell because it was on Edward's hand. He had extended his finger in such a way that if any tear escaped my eyes it would drop to his hand. He spoke in a voice that made me feel like listening to it till I die because it was such a voice I would never grow tired of listening to. He said something that immediately shocked me.

"Don't cry okay?" at this I nodded and he erased all the evidence that showed that I had been crying and squeezed my nose and said "we can erase all the tears but how can we erase the redness that has appeared in your nose?"

I blushed at this and he laughed that sounded like music to my ears. "Leave that and come let's go and have a cup of coffee." I was astounded at that and I told him

"I'm sorry but I have got lots of H.W. to do maybe another time but not now." He said. "No way you are coming right now!" he already had placed his and on mine which immediately gave birth to an electric bolt and because of that I shivered. He almost dragged me to his car when I stopped dead on the track and asked him

"I can't come" he looked at me as if I had told him I was his murderer. "Now what is it?" "What about my car?"

He sighed and said "I'll tell Alice to drop it at your house okay?"

I protested "no Edward I'll go home and why bother Alice? When I can do that on my own? He acted as if I had said nothing and continued walking and dragging me also. He opened the door for me and went to open his and start his in that time tried to escape buy couldn't his all mighty gaze.

"Miss Smarty pants you do not dare to escape 'because I've got my eyes on every movement of yours so do not dare to do that. I sighed at my defeat and got inside the car to realize that my favorite song cloud number nine by Brad Adams was being played. I was curious on the fact that he was listening to the song I loved so I asked him "you like this song by Brad Adams?"

at this he looked at me from the road and said "no I hate this" I believed him and looked sad.

"Silly how can a person hate a song like this of course I love this song don't you?" at that I retorted "than why would I ask you?" we then chatted at some useless stuff and we reached the café that was 30 mins in 10 mins. "God do you drive slowly"

he chuckled that sounded like music to my ears and he said "ya sure I do." I got out of the car that was his Volvo and walked to the café that was quite a popular site for hanging out among college students. I reached midway when I realized that the person who was supposed to me was not following instead he was leaning on the opening of his car. So I turned around and covered the space that had formed and spoke

"Mr. Edward Cullen may I know why aren't you coming along to the café?" he didn't speak so I moved forward and told him "have fun staying alone and looking at the scenery over here. I'm going and having something delicious from there."

Saying that I moved away from him to go to the café but as soon as I left him I felt a pair of legs interlock with mine and I immediately lost balance and fell backwards not to hit my head o the floor but to find that my head had fallen on something smooth and highly muscular. I even felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and when I looked up I did not see the usual the blue dyed sky but a pair of green emeralds looking into mine that felt like nothing compared to them. I was so pre-occupied with looking and enjoying myself that I did not realize that those legs that had intertwined with mine were Edward's and those strong arms that surrounded me were his and I saved the best for the end because that emerald green eyes were his. When I had completely realized this I was laying on his hands my reflex action was to jump out of his grasp and when I was at least ten steps away from where he was I looked at him he looked as if he had won some million dollar scheme. I was blushing furiously and he was smiling furiously. He spoke finally breaking the uncomfortable silence and I looked up.

"Now Miss Bella Swan now I'm fully ready to go have a cup of tea or a coffee." I smirked at him and he just laughed off and continued his way to the café.

In the café we had fun. The teasing was till on. I ordered a chocolate mouse and he ordered for himself a chocolate shake with pieces floating above. We talked about school teachers and to my utter astonishment we stated talking about relationships. "So Bella lets play twenty questions." I agreed thinking it would be nothing serious. But I was dead wrong

AN how was the chapter hope you liked it and please review as much as you like, don't like the story.

Till the sun shines

Thirsty for blood


	5. Chapter 6

Download the original attachment

Chapter 5

EPOV

I had recently planned that I would play twenty questions with Bella because that would help me know her better. I am not doing this for the bet but for my benefit because it would be fun to know her better as she is one pf a kind. As mentioned earlier I had told that she would not drool over me and let me be myself with her one thing I can't do with other girls. She just is so fascinating and a great person to talk to. So I decided that the first allotment of questions would be related to the things she likes so I know what she likes and then the next set would be things she hates and then I would ask her about her life and then I would jump to her life like how many relationships she had and all that stuff.

The thing I had done on the way to the café the falling part was fun. I thought that it would be like how I do to the others girls but this was an entirely new experience because when she fell she immediately looked up not how the other girls do other girls lean up for me to kiss them but she looked directly to the face and stared at them. This time I had been given let me notice the features she has.

Her eyes through the specks are brown chocolate brown the ones which can be obtained by wearing contacts but for some reason these seemed real and her face was had features that were very beautiful and pretty. Her lips were thin and small. In all she looked as if she was something very brittle. She immediately jumped out of my grasp as if she had realized I was some suicide bomber. I laughed and spoke "Now Miss Bella Swan I'm ready to go have a cup of tea or coffee." She smirked at me and I laughed. Earlier when I went to see her I realized that she was or had been crying I was concerned because my first thoughts that I had done something that I had done or because she had been crying because she had seen me crying.

Then I thought that why would she even care if I kissed any girls? Then when I asked her she told me that Tanya and her tails had done this that just increased the fire that was building in me because of her. I did not show this instead I just wiped her tears and told her "don't cry okay?" she nodded at this and I wiped her tears then I squeezed her nose which had become red as the a joker wears and told her that: "we can erase all the tears but hoe can we erase the redness that has appeared in your nose?' she blushed at this and laughed. The procedure of taking her to the café was a difficult one but and enjoyable one. I had told Alice to drop her car before hand only as I knew that I would be taking her to the nearby café.

Alice just smiled when I told her what she had to do when I asked her why she was doing that she smiled even further and said "getting closer are we? I smiled at her and said "mind your own business can we?'' she just smiled and she left me thinking that how a small pixy can trouble you. In the café when I asked her if we can pay twenty questions she adequately agreed and I started the first round. "Okay Bella here goes your first question." "What's your favorite color?" she thought for a minute and said "blue more of the midnight one." Good choice I thought and asked her the next question "what's your favorite number?" she took 5 seconds to think and said "1234" I was curious why she chose that number so I asked her "Bella why that number" she smiled ad said "well people always say numbers like one and two I like all numbers so I chose a number that has all the numbers I like. I like one two three and four because they are the easiest numbers to remember and divide with!" I laughed at the theory she had made and told her

"great theory you have made miss know all!" she looked offended and then I realized that I had hurt her I felt like a fool and I said

"listen Bella I'm really sorry okay I did not mean to offend you I just was joking okay please do not feel sad okay"

I placed my hand on hers and she looked stunned but then she seemed to relax and then she said "I guess its not a surprise that even you called me that because I'm a geek I guess it is not abnormal."

I frowned at that but did not say anything. Then I asked her all the questions that I wanted to know then I told her "it's rather late for the day so I hope that I would continue my questions tomorrow?' she looked as if as is thinking but then she said "do you have so many questions to ask that you are going to continue tomorrow?"

I laughed at her comment and just nodded. We walked to my car and she turned to face me and said "thanks for the wonderful coffee and thanks for talking to me or I would have already felt like I was Miss lonely!"

I laughed at her and said "no problem Bella it is my pleasure and hope that you prepare yourself for tomorrow's questionnaire" as she was about to answer it started drizzling and then we both at the same time looked up as if we were some teenagers who were experiencing there first rain together. She looked at me and blushed. God what does she think that she blushed all the time? She said "okay Edward see you tomorrow ad I'll prepare myself for tomorrow"

she said that last words with a smirk and then she started walking towards the other direction. I was angry with myself because I had not even offered her a drive home. What an ungentlemanly act was that? If Esme and Carlisle get to know about this I would surely get a lecture on how to be a gentleman. So I jogged to the place she had reached and turned her around what I expected was her face but what I got was a punch on my nose I screamed "ow! Ow! Bella why in the fucking world did you hit me?"

she looked at me and then she gasped when she realized that it was me who she had hit. She looked as if she was about to cry she said "I am really sorry Edward I did not mean to hit you or anything I thought it was some stranger trying to rob me off my possession. I actually did not mean to hit you." After she had completed the sentence her eyes were filled with tears within a second and she started to cry. I was annoyed with her. "Uuh!

Bella I was the person who got hurt and you cry what in the world is wrong with you?" she looked at me through her sobbing and said "it is my mistake that you got a hurt on your nose. I should have been more careful and seen who the person is" I just shuggered and told her "it's okay Bella it doesn't hurt that much as you think." She looked at me as if she was trying to reason something with herself in the mind that thought a little too much. She said with a little disbelief present in the tone she spoke.

"Are you sure that it does not hurt?" I nodded and erased all her tears. "Bella if you cry so much than my regular duty would be to erase all the tears that come out of the small eyes of yours"

at this she laughed and that made me happy because that was the sole mission because I did not like to see my girl crying. Had I just called her my girl? God this girl sure does have a long impression on me. She than started waling away and then I remembered why I had gone to call her and I told her

"Bella stop." She turned around with a worried look on her face. "Nothing to worry get into the car I'll drop you home" she looked as if she was trying to search for the appropriate words and then when it looked as if she had she said "no Edward I already hit you I do not want to burden your self with that. I'll just walk myself home I mostly do that alone it was nice of you to offer a ride but thanks but no thank you."

It surprised me the way she said the rudest of the rude comment in a polite manner. If it was some other girl she would have already sat on the passenger seat and would be calling me to drive her home. This is the point I like about her. She's independent and would do almost all the things on her own and that's why I prefer her over all the girls over there in our school. But as you know I am not a person who would let this go so easily so I snapped back "listen here Bella you hurt me right? So do i not get a chance to give you something like a punishment?"

she sighed and looked straight into my eyes and said "sure you do" I grinned at her "ya so now I order you to get into the car and I'll be the lucky one to drop you home" she looked as is she was in for an argument I as fast as ever told her "no ifs no buts all you do is get in to the car."

She sighed then she stumped her feet and then when she was mid way she looked at me with anger and all I did was laugh and told her "if you continue to shoot draggers at me like that I'm sure I'll be dead by the time we reach your house" at this she smiled. Finally! Miss Bella Swan smiles. She got into the car and then I too got into it. I kept the music player on as I loved music. I conversantly asked her "do you like music?"

she said "I live on music" I smiled at her and myself happy at the fact that we shared the same interest. Then we talked about music and with the help of that I gotta know that she loves all type of songs but she prefers pop jazz and hip hop. She also likes Bryan Adams and Lionel Ritchie as well as shaggy. We finally reached her house. Her house was easy to reach because she is the daughter of the chief of the police over here. Every fucking person over here was accustomed to that. She got out of her car and said "thanks a lot for the ride as well as the coffee."

"No problem it was my pleasure to do that" she smiled and said "meet you tomorrow and I hope that everything goes good." I smiled and said my goodbyes. Hoping that tomorrow would be a great day. But unusually I was dead wrong.

An guys want you to check out my new story across the universe. It's a really good story so please spare some time and read it and don't forget to drop your reviews it means a lot to me.

**Hey guys I hope you like the story. I've started to rite the sixth chapter and I hope you like it. Just want you'll to no that Edward is NOT dating Tanya okay?**

**She's just a person who drools over Edward. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Please review more.**

**Till the sun shines**

**Thirsty for blood **


	6. Chapter 7

Download the original attachment

**Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter. In this Tanya is the bad one as usual. She threatens him about something. O no what it is I guess you'll have to read this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Thirsty for blood.**

**Chapter 6**

Bella's POV

After we said good byes I headed to my home. I was happy that my truck had reached my home safely so I just went to check if it was in its right condition even though I knew that it would be. I saw a note on its seat so I checked it was it was in handwriting was one that I could not recognize that. It said:

Dear Bella

Here is your car safely parked in your driveway. I was given this responsibility to park your car safely or I would get a shouting from him. I hope that you had fun with him in the café.

Even though we do not know each other I hope that one day we will become friends

Your future best friend

Alice.

She sure sounded bubbly. I smiled to myself and took the note and made a mental note that I would stick this note to the private scrap book of mine. I went inside to find that Charlie had still not returned from his work. I looked at the time to see that it was six o'clock. What the hell I had spend 4hrs with Edward. Time sure flew when I spent my time with him. I finished my H.W. and then headed off to the kitchen to prepare dinner for Charlie as well as for myself. Today as I was in a good mood I decided that I would make something special. So I made something that Charlie liked. It was risotto. Whenever I made it he would be happy. It has been a while since I made it because there has been no such occasion to make so. Even I liked it so no problem. The door opened and in came Charlie. I greeted him and as soon as he saw me he said

"you look happy does that mean that I've got something special to eat?"

I smiled at him at once indicating that there was one. I told him that "Charlie go freshen up till that time I'll set the table as well as the dinner. He nodded and went to his room for a quick shower. Meanwhile I set the table filled the glasses with water. As soon as I sat down Charlie came in "yum... I guess risotto has been made. My god it has been ages since I tasted the stuff." I smiled and told him

"I was very happy so I thought that I would make something better than the lasagna I usually make. He greedily sat down and served for himself. He ate it and said "my god this is the most delicious food dish that I've ever tasted in my life. I smiled at my father. I started my dinner and he started a conversation one thing which we've not done for what seemed like ages." so what's the thing you are happy for?"

I gulped and I stared at him like he was speaking in a foreign language.

"C'mon Bella you can tell me have you got a boyfriend or something?" I laughed at that part of the sentence and told him "nup don't even think about it" "for god's sake dads don't you know that I'm a geek and geeks are not supposed to have bf's."

"Sorry dear to know that you are not one of the popular ones. I was in the belief that you were one of the popular ones."

"Dad popular ones always beautiful and they do NOT have specks." "But dear you are any day prettier than those people." I blushed and he continued.

"You've got reading specks and not the full time ones" "but I wear it always I do not like others to see me without specks." "But you look better without specks just take it out and then see for yourself." "I am not gonna remove my specks and show others my eyes."

You've got your mother's stubbornness. I flinched at the thought of my mother. What she had done to me was un-forgivable and un-forgetful. He closed the topic when he gotta know that I was un -comfortable. He quietly left the table after he finished the dinner. I cleaned the table as well as the dishes. After that I decided that I would call it a night. I told my dad goodnight and left for my room. Once I reached my room I dressed up for the night, brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I took out my diary something in which I daily wrote about the day and my thoughts on people and I mainly focused on my emotions. I started.

Dear diary

Today was the best day of my life. As you know my status in school is a very low profile one. I am one of the most non- popular people of the school. I am always teased and annoy me on that fact. Today something unusual happened. Edward Cullen talked to me and asked me if I would be his friend. I was actually shocked at that. I was stunned at what he had asked me to do. But then I reluctantly agreed and thus began the Bella Edward friendship. It started when he gave me my Trig notebook and then he walked me to class and left saying that he would save me a seat in lunch. I thought that it was just like that. Then in bio we went together because he met up with me between and then we talked on random topics and then when we walked into class together many people were shocked and some were happy for instance Angela was happy god knows why she was happy. We were partners but nothing much interesting happened during class that I would like to mention in this entry of mine. Then we parted ways then in Spanish miss mason asked Tanya a question for translation and she said something that was so funny that the whole class including the teacher started to laugh and then she asked me and as usual I answered correctly and then I could here mutterings of "miss know shows off a little too much" and "show off" I did not pay attention to them cause I knew if I did I would be hurt so I did not. Then we had lunch I went and sat with Angela and Ben. Then he called me via Ben and Angela. I went and sat with him and when I asked him why he was not sitting with his usual jocks he told me that it was way more interesting to sit with me compared to what is sitting with them. Then after lunch I had gym. When I reached my locker I saw Lauren and Jessica. Lauren told me to stay away from Edward because he deserved someone far more better than me and that I was a boyfriend stealer. I snapped back by telling her that he had come to be my friend on his own. I shut my locker and headed to the place were all the people were assembled. Then we were supposed to play volleyball and it was team wise. My team mates avoided any chance of giving me the ball. Then when the teacher told them to give me a chance I reluctantly took the ball and moved forward. Klutz as I am I slipped and fell down but the ball slipped from my hand and went and hit Lauren making Jessica to also fall in the process. Then everyone started to laugh at them and people came and congratulated me. After school I went to take my book from the locker to find that all my books were out and my copy of_ Wuthering heights_ was shredded. The book that I loved was no more. I started crying, I know that is the worst thing you can do in such a circumstances. Then i cleaned my locker in the sense I assembled all things properly and ran with tears still in my eyes. Then many people congratulated me but then they also asked me why I was crying I lied to them. During that process I saw Tanya and Edward kissing that made my heart take another offence and I started crying even harder. Pathetic I know of me. Then I went to my car and there was Adonis himself. He came after I almost entered my car. He told me not cry after I had explained everything. Then he insisted on taking me to a café so I reluctantly agreed and then when we reached there I got out of the car he just stood there on the hood of his silver Volvo. I told him to come when he disagreed I walked off but could not go any further because he put his foot and klutz as I am I fell on top of him. I had my head over his chest. They were very smooth and muscular. I got the time to gaze at his eyes and all the features I wanted to. Then he lifted me up then we went in to the café and then we played twenty questions. He got know a lot 'bout me and then we parted ways. In the midst it started raining and at the same time we both looked up and that seemed as if we were teenagers and as if we were sharing our first rain together. I said bye and left he suddenly turned me around after I had walked a little distance. I punched him thinking that he was some other intruder. He asked me why I hit me and then I told him the reason and as a punishment I had to let him drop me home. I tried disagreeing but he did nit listen a bit and he drove me home. Then nothing much happened. I got a note from Alice here I'll stick it

Dear Bella

Here is your car safely parked in your driveway. I was given this responsibility to park your car safely or I would get a shouting from him. I hope that you had fun with him in the café.

Even though we do not know each other I hope that one day we will become friends

Your future best friend

Alice.

I am damn happy. I guess my time for being happy had finally arrived. I hope that all this friendship thingi is not a joke because if it is I guess it would actually be bad. But sometimes one part of me does tell me that it is all a joke but immediately the other part tells me that it is not and that I should believe him. I guess I have to give this a little more time. Till then it is me again

Till he is my friend,

Bella.

I shut my diary as I had finished the entry for the day. Then I readied myself for tomorrow. I climbed into my bed and slowly drifting into sleep and dreams.

This was the second time I had dreamt of _**him.**_ It was something I usually never dreamt of. It was me in the same form as I had seen me earlier. I was pretty. I wore clothes that actually matched and that actually looked good. To be précised it was like this:

I was walking out of my home in a blue shirt that had frills near my neck region and it was slightly dark blue and it had buttons which was slightly darker than the color it was cupped sleeved not like the ones which usually consist of baggy tops. Underneath I wore a white pair of trousers and it actually fit me fell. The shirt hugged my figure tightly and so did the pair of trousers. My hair was actually straight and it was let loose and it actually stayed properly. My eyes looked good. They looked their natural color and for a change I had not worn specks. In the form of footwear I had worn white heels. That surely increased my height by a couple of inches. The scene was that I was walking out of home with all the necessary books tucked in my left hand. I was waving at someone and walking to enter a car. When I tried looking in a better way I saw that the car was a yellow Porsche. Inside seated were Alice and Rosalie. They looked gorgeous as usual even though they were wearing clothes that did not look as if they were going for a party. I got into the car and the conversation started.

"Bella you look exceptionally good I guess the boys are going to have though time taking their eyes off yours." I blushed at that comment and told them

"I guess even you look good" they smiled at this and we drove off to school. During the drive we talked about fashion the clothes we should be wearing at the nearing events. We finally reached the school and when I got out of the car I noticed that the similar silver Volvo was also parking. We immediately got out of the car and we hoped out to the car that was still parking its self. It finally parked itself and came out the people who were seated in it. Edward was the only person who I looked for. He came out wearing something that made me smile. He was wearing a blue roll up sleeve shirt and white trousers. He came up to me and nuzzled my neck and I shivered. "we match" that's what I said and he smiled a mischievous grin and said in a tone that almost made me slip down

"sure we do" saying that he took me his hands kissed me.

I got up shocked at what vision my parietal lobe had prepared for me to visualize. I smiled at what I had just seen and then got ready for school.

**hey guys how's the chapter? I hope you like it. I thought that the kissing in the dream she visualizes is good. Cause for her this is never going to happen. I hope you like it and thank a millions for the reviews and please people who do not review you better. I've started writing chap 7 and I hope that would catch you re attention!**

**Till the sun shines**

**Thirsty for blood**


	7. Chapter 8

Download the original attachment

**Hey guys, here is your chapter seven. In this chapter Tanya plays some important role so I guess this will make you hate her even more!**

**Keep reading and reviewing**

**Thirsty for blood**

Chapter 7

Bella's POV

Today I took a little effort to dress up. So today I decided that I would wear the sole skirt I had. It was khaki colored and I wore a top that at least according to me matched. It was beige in color. I made a ponytail and took my bag pack and headed for breakfast. I quickly gulped my cereal and headed for the truck that was my form of transport.

I reached school in time to spare some minutes. I got of the car and I and looked for the silver Volvo. But it wasn't there so I thought that he would have forgotten me. I guess I am that invincible that people forget me very easily. Thinking that I had lost yet another friend I entered school ready to face all the obstacles of life.

Edward's POV

Yesterday was one of the best days as well as night in my high school life. The best part was that I could become friends with Bella and I could also get to know something about her. I got up from the sound of the annoying alarm clock. I groaned and cursed I was having a nice dream. Curse! It consisted of Bella and me. Cursing the alarm clock for disturbing me from the wonderful dream I was visualizing I entered the bathroom and had a nice refreshing bath. I came out of the bathroom with a towel ties to my waist. I opened my closet and decided that I would wear khaki colored trousers and a white innerwear with a beige colored sweater. Alice would be very happy with the choice of clothes I am wearing today. I grinned at that thought and went down with a smile on my face. Happy for the fact that I would be meeting Bella once again in school

." Edward dear, you look very happy indeed. Is there a special reason behind it?" I smiled at that I told my mom

"mom yesterday I made a new friend named Bella. She's a very interesting girl and a very good person to talk with. She's a geek you know the unpopular types she seemed rather lonely so I thought I'll make her my friend."

I smiled at her and then she told me "Good job Edward you should always help people who need people to help them you know"

I grinned at her and ate my breakfast and headed to the garage. Today I would be traveling alone as Alice had informed me yesterday that she would be coming with Jasper and Rosalie would be coming with Emmett as both the girls were staying over at their bf's house, I shuggered at thought of what Emmett and Rosalie were up to. I got into the car and headed to the school exited at the thought that I was gonna meet her again.

Expecting someone else than the person I was gonna see.

I reached the school in a matter of few minutes thanks to my manic driving. I drove my car to the parking area that was allotted to me and got out expecting Bella to be around but I was wrong. God! This girl can be so non predictable. She always does the opposite of what I think she would be doing. I guess I would have to work a little harder in the process of knowing her a little better.

So I walked out of my car and walked to enter the school premises. But I was interrupted by a person who I did not want meet. Tanya. She looked as if she was some sick slut of some bar. God she was dressed in the skimpiest skirt I've ever seen and the top barely covered her chest region. She wore earrings that were a little too big and she wore heels that were about six inches. God! Bella looked way better than this slut. I smiled at her not wanting to be rude.

"Good morning Tanya I hope it's a very good day for you. Good day!' saying that I left. But she was not he kinda person who would not leave me like that. "Eddie dear would not want see what's in my hands?"

I angrily looked back because I had no such intensions to see what's in her hands. But when I turned around the thing that she was holding was not the type of thing I was expecting. She had a cover of photos in her hand. The first thought that occurred to me was that it was some non important photos so I looked at her and spoke in a rude manner "I've got no fucking interest in seeing your photos"

she looked at me and smiled in a flirtatious manner. I cringed at the smile. She came a little further touched my chest with her pointed nail and told me

"these fucking photos are not mine but you with someone you admire" I was shocked at that. The only person o admire in this whole world was Bella. So I retorted back

What photos and me with whom?" she took another step further and her body was only a few inched from mine. Any other onlooker would have thought that we were getting intimate. But god knows that what actually is going on. You with the geek. What's her name? Ya something like Bella isn't it?"

I growled at her and she smiled the flirtatious smile of hers. "Take and have a look at them." I snatched the photo cover from her nauseating hands and took it out to have a look at them.

_Holy fucking Christ!_

She had taken pics of all that had happened yesterday in the café with Bella. Of her tripping on her my leg. Me holding her, we staring at each other and of when it was raining and we both looked up. I was stunned. Why in the world would she take pictures like this when she knows that if she gives it to any one my reputation would go down and this would cause me humiliation. If that happens I would be removed from the post of the most popular guy in school

This would mean that Mike Eric and Tyler would reveal that all the stuff I'm doing with Bella is all a dare and if I succeed I would earn money. If she gets to know this it would hurt her and this would cause the friendship I had made with her. God what does she want from me. Every single person here wants to know that she wants me bad. But would she go to such to an extent. So I angrily growled at her and asked her

"Jeez Tanya what do want me to do in the condition that you would not distribute it to the whole school?" she smiled at me and said

"I do not want any thing from you because I know that if I do what you told me not to it would spoil your reputation and of anything happens to you it would hurt me. So I decided that the only thing you've gotta do is…"

She was trying to take the hell out of me. She finally continued

"first of all you need to thoroughly explain why you are hanging out with that geek and why should are you neglecting your friends and me?"

I was damn pissed out with her courage to ask me that question. We were not dating and the point is that what does she care if I neglect my friends. So I decided that it would be safe to tell her that why I was hanging out with Bella.

Tanya's POV

I knew that he would agree to what I asked him because I was after all Tanya Denali. so when I asked me to tell me why he wad hanging out with that geek he accepted my request and I slyly took out my recorder off my bag and kept it in such a way that he would never see my trick. He like a fool explained.

"My intention is to only earn the money I'll earn if I succeed the dare I've been given. The dare is to take Bella to the prom and till the prom I have gotta make her my friend and do what ever I can do to make her believe that this is just something like friendship and no way is she supposed to know that it's all a dare."

I asked a question to add fuel to fire. "What's the price for the dare if you succeed?" I smiled at this and he answered.

"I'll be getting something close to 10,000$ hundred bucks" I smiled at him and told him "thanks a lot for telling me what all this was about and if I had not known this I sure would have gone mad because I hate you being with other girls. He smirked at me and kissed him on his cheek and left him thinking what my intensions were.

EPOV

She made blurt all the things including the amount I'll be earning. She left and I sighed a sigh of relief. I tried forgetting about my encounter with Tanya. I hurried into the school and got into the class. I had English first and then trig then Spanish. After lunch I have bio with Bella and then I have P.E. so I hurried off to class as I did not want to be late. Classes passed rather quickly and the much awaited lunch arrived.

I was very eager to meet Bella as this will be the first of the day. I hurriedly went and caught a place for us both and then waited for her. She entered with her usual folks. But when I saw her I was stunned. She was wearing a beige colored top and a khaki skirt. She looked flawless. I was stunned at her beauty. She had her hair tied in a ponytail ad in all she just looked wow. I grinned at the thought that she was my friend.

She looked good at the simplest things. For example the dress she wore today. On the other hand Tanya can't carry the most beautiful dress even though they do all the things that could beautify them when it fucking does not beautify them. So I waited till she finally put her gaze on me.

I smiled at her and she looked at me with relief as if she thought that I had just returned from a deadly battle. God! What does she think??? She smiled at me and kept the gaze and we talked in sign language. I asked her to come and sit with me once again she asked me why I wasn't sitting with my friends so I told her that I wanted to sit with her. She finally agreed and she proceeded to the area I had reserved for us. She reached the place and she looked at me directly at my face. I looked back at her and we sat like that for what seemed like hours when it was only minutes.

Finally she looked away and she asked me "were you late today because when I reached school today I thought that you were either late or you weren't coming to school so I left without waiting." That's the reason I did not meet her. Sure proves the reason I did not find her today. That's when I realized that I chuckled. She looked at me and asked "what's wrong?" after saying that she glanced down as if checking if something was on her or something like that. I laughed again and said "we match

Hope you like the chapter. Please review you are free to mail me. Suit your boat

Till the sun shines

thirstyforblood


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Bella's POV

"We match" that's all he said and that made me realize that we wore similar clothes. That's when I realized that he was wearing a thin tan sweater and that showed a white collar and blue jeans. Even though it was just another simple outfit but he looked as if he was some run way model. I sighed at that.

He can wear anything and look like a model when I do not even match up to a manger to one model. Then I smiled at him when I realized that he was waiting for a reply. He started talking about something like cars when I realized that I decent cars so I told him

"whatever you may say like praise I will decent things like cars. They are useless cant you just buy an ordinary car and be happy with it whatever its speed is?" I said. "Jeez Bella how can you hate cars? Then if every person over here starts using slow cars how can one reach anywhere on time?"

"Take for example that someone meets with and accident and that person owns' a rather slow car what will happen? What will happen is that he will die so it's always suggested that you own a rather speedy car."

I sighed in defeat because I knew that there will no use in arguing with him then we talked about some other stuff and then he asked me. Then the bell rang and that signaled that the hour had ended so I got up to proceed to my next class. I was immediately stopped by the one and only Edward Cullen.

As reflex action was to look back and then I noticed that his hands were on mine. The touch shocked me. It was like some electric shock. I kept staring at the hand that was placed on mine. I wondered that the warmth that the touch appalled me. I guess he took the wrong meaning because he withdrew the touch and instantly the warmth escaped and I longed for his hand to be there again.

He grinned at me sheepishly and I just looked away. He spoke with what seemed like a little hesitation. "Bella can I walk you to… you're …. class?"

I acted as if I was thinking and grinned and said "of course you can!" he smiled as if he was some mere child being happy because his mother allowed him to play. On the way we talked and even laughed. We finally reached my class and I turned my face towards him to say that I would meet him in during biology. But when I turned around to see that his face was just inched away from mine and if anyone f us moved and inch closer we would surely bump in to each other.

I looked at him and she looked back. We stood there for a while and then he lifted his arm and stroked my cheek and then wordlessly walked away. I was stunned at what he had done. I touched the part of my face he had touched and I was shocked to feel the warmth again and I yearned for the touch again. I walked to Spanish but couldn't concentrate on what Miss Mason was speaking. Time passed away and the hour got over that felt like hours together. I walked out of class and started walking for bio. But I was stopped by a voice that I was still not accustomed to. The voice that made my knees melt and my hurt miss a beat.

I turned around and saw Adonis himself standing there. He had on leg folded and that rested on the wall and the other rested on the floor. His hands were folded against his chest and he smiled the crooked smile that I loved the most. I smiled back and headed towards him. "Hey! There."

"Hello Edward may I know what are you are here and not in class?"

He smiled and answered "Bella dear I'm here to take you to your next class and continue the questionnaire. I smiled at him and started walking.

"What's in your music player right now?" I thought for a while and told him

"I guess it's the best of Bryan Adams" he smiled to the answer and this continued when he walked me to English and all through lunch hour. He questioned me relentlessly about every insignificant detail of my existence. Movies I liked and hated, the few places I'd been and many places I wanted to visit and books endlessly books.

I couldn't remember the last time I talked so much. More often that not, I felt self-conscious, certain that I might be boring him. But the absolute absorption of his face and his never-ending stream of questions compelled me to continue. Most of his questions were easy, only a few triggering my easy blushes. But when I did flush it gave birth to a new round of questions.

Such as the time that when he asked me what was my favorite gemstone I blurted out emerald without thinking. He smiled at me as if he was pleased with my answer. I smiled a confused smile at him and he grinned back. Next were some like

"what kinds of flowers do you prefer?' I replied with a sigh and he continued with the psychoanalysis.

Biology was a complication again. Edward continued with his quizzing up until Mr. **B**anner entered the room. Today we were supposed to see a movie on parasites. The teacher switched off the lights and he inched a closer towards me. As he appeared closer the same restless craving to stretch my hand across the short place and touch his cold hand was irresistible.

The electricity buzzed between us and the feeling urged me more. To calm myself I brushed my hand against his and that calmed me. I leaned forward on the table, resting my chin on my folded arms, my hidden fingers gripping the table as I fought against the urge the irrational urge to touch him. I didn't look at him because I was scared that he was looking at me. If I did look at him the self control thingy would become a waste. I sincerely tried watching the movie but by the end of the hour I had no idea what I had just seen. I sighed in relief when Mr. Banner turned the lights on finally glancing at Edward. He had his eyes on me and they were ambivalent.

He rose in silence and stood still waiting for me. We walked to my next calls. Gym. On the way we talked and laughed like yesterday and like yesterday when we reached my class I turned around to say goodbye he was staring at me and then he touched my face wordlessly this time with the back of his cool hand, stroking once from my temple to my jaw before he turned and walked away.

Gym passed away with me sitting on the on the bench and me seeing Jessica and Lauren flaunting their body. I was a little jealous as my body wasn't as good as them and I could not flaunt it like that.

I hurried to change afterward; ill at ease knowing the faster I moved the sooner I would be with Edward .the pressure made me more clumsy than usual. But I eventually made it out through the door feeling the same release when I first saw him standing there a wide smile automatically spreading across my face. He smiled in reaction and then grinned. I approached him and he asked me questions till we reached the car. I opened the car and I turned towards him "nice talking to you Edward I do not remember the lat time I talked so much. Is your questionnaire over or is there more?' he grinned at that and replied "not even close Bella dear." He smiled and then proceeded towards his car.

I stared at him and then headed towards home, ready to make another favorite dish for Charlie.

EPOV

The day was exhausting but when I met Bella the day improved, I felt like the day can only go good if the day consists of her. All the questions I asked her where something which would help me know her better.

I reached home in a matter of minutes and headed towards the kitchen as I was dying to have something, while I was eating my mom arrived and she asked me about the day. I told her everything and then I headed t my room. I finished my H.W. and had a bath and after having dinner I sloped on to my bed and drifted to unconsciousness.

In the morning I got up from sleep after a dream that could be defined better as nightmare.

_Flashback:_

_I see Bella standing near her locker with her head turned towards the locker. I ran towards her and turned her to face me. When she faced me I noticed that her eyes were bloodshot after crying._

_I panicked and she told me "do you dare touch me you liar!" I was shocked at that. Why in the world would she call me a liar?_

_So I tried to cal my self and asked her in a voice that sounded frantic to my own ears. "Why are you calling me a liar what did I lie to you about?"_

_she looked at me for a moment as if she arguing with herself the she spoke in a voice that could be identified as anger. _

"_What didn't you lie to me about Edward? You come and befriend me then try to get closer to me just because you've been given a bloody dare. You cheated on me I trusted you and this is what you give in return?' I looked at her and then it dawned to me that she had gotta to know the dare. I stared at her then I managed to say 'I'M SORRY Bella I actually didn't mean to hurt you in that way. I really wanted to be your friend but when I was given this dare it gave me an opportunity to befriend you…'_

_I could not complete the sentence I was talking about because I received a slap from her. She looked at me and then grinned _

"_This for hurting numerous girls and then lying to them as well as Me." saying that she left me in an astounded state._

That's when I woke up. The dream was actually a nightmare. The thought of Bella getting to know the dare was a nightmare. The dare was something I did for fun. Is she gets to know that all this friendship thingy is a dare it would become a very big mistake so now my mission was to not let her know about the dare. I got dressed for school and went down. I was exited to meet Bella as I would be asking her more questions that would help me know her better.

When I came from my bath and I dressed up I looked at myself on the mirror I saw someone else. The person I saw was an entirely new person he looked happy and had a smile on his face. The smile was a genuine one not the type I saw on me before. The smile looked like the one you saw on Romeo when he meets Juliet.

I smiled at myself and went down.

"Edward dear come here and have your breakfast.' "Sure mom'

she looked shocked at the cheerfulness in my voice. She smiled at me and prepared my breakfast. She looked at me while I had my breakfast and she asked me as if the question was a million dollar question.

"May I ask the reason why you're so happy?' I smiled at her and she just looked at me that looked like a genuine worry.

"The girl I'm friends with her name is Bella she's something else. She makes me happy by whatever she says. I guess I've finally made a true friend."

She smiled at me and told me 'I guess I need to meet this girl as she's the reason my son is happy.' I grinned back at her and I headed off to the garage and drive to my friend's house to pick her up.

Bella's POV

Friendship can actually change a person, as it has to me. At first I used to hang out with only Angela and Ben. But now I've got another friend. This friend is very special to me. This guy whose name is Edward has changed my way of thinking. Life seems to be better than before. The sky looks brighter now and the tress as well as the grass looks greener to me. I guess the friendship thingy is good.

I had a rather dreamless dream yesterday, so it easy to refresh myself and not think about the dream. The alarm clock indicated that the time to get up had arrived I got up rather fresh and headed for the bathroom. The hot water seeped into my bones making me a little fresher. I came out of the bathroom covered in a towel and headed to my closet that hardly consisted of decent clothes.

I posed in front of my wardrobe and made a mental note that I need to go shopping for better clothes. Finally after fifteen minutes of arguing with myself I decided on blue v neck full sleeved top and black skinny jeans. With that I decided that I would wear the black flats I had. I let my hair lose and it stood properly. I was finally happy that I at lest looked decent. But I was nothing compared to what Alice and Rosalie wore. I sighed at that thought and I headed down to make breakfast. I still had half an hour. So I decided that I would make something. I made an omelet for breakfast. I had with a piece of bread. I was half way through the breakfast when someone rang the bell. It could not be Charlie as he was already off to work so I washed my hands and mouth and headed to the door.

When I opened the door the visitor was a little taller to me about 6feet 2inched tall and wore clothed that looked as if he was rich. I looked up and realized that Adonis himself had come up to Earth. He was Edward with the crooked grin on his face. I smiled at him and asked him.

"Mr. Edward Cullen may I know what are you doing at this pint of the day." He grinned at that and I looked at him.

"Manners Bella what I am sure you lack. I'm a guest and you have not even inviting me in." I blushed at that and I gestured him to come in. he smiled at that and came in. I made him sit on the couch and continued asking him

"may I know what you are doing here?" he looked at me and told me "it's still my time so you cannot ask me any questions" I frowned at that and sat on my place and continued eating. Then it struck me that I should ask him to eat something.

"Hey Edward would you like something to eat I've made omelet." He looked shocked at that and asked me in a voice that contained disbelief.

"You made breakfast?' "Yup I did.' He still looked shocked I told him to try. He came and sat across me and started eating what I had given me. He ate hungrily and looked at me when he finished his.

'I've never tasted something as tasty as this, who taught you this, your mom?'

I froze at the name of my mom. I did not want to remember what she had done to me and my father. He looked at me and I relaxed.

"Nup. I learnt it on my own."

He looked at me and smiled. I took his plate and washed it while he washed. He came up to me and helped me clean up when I stopped him. "No way are you doing this you are a guest and guests are not supposed to clean up. 'But I'm going to do" and he started doing the drying up.

I sighed in relief and he grinned. After the process was over I headed to my room to get my bag. When I came down after getting my bag I saw that he was looking at my family photos. The one I which I was a baby and my dad along with my mom were holding me. The other one I was six and I was holding the hand of Jacob my family fiend. I lost contact with him after I came here. The other one was my mom and dad's wedding photo. I went and sacred him. He actually got scared. I laughed at that and he frowned.

"Very funny Bella!" saying that even he started laughing too.

After we had finished laughing he talked to me.

"C'mon I'll drop you to school" "no need Edward I have a car and I am capable to drive myself to school." He laughed at that and spoke.

"Dear Bella it's still my time to ask questions so I would ask you and you are supposed to say yes"

finishing the sentence he smiled a sly grin. I sighed in defeat and he smiled. I headed to the door with my back pack on my shoulder. He followed me and we finally reached my driveway and when in was gonna open the door he snapped my hand and at that time the electricity buzzed between us. This caused me to jerk my hand. He smiled at me and opened the door for me. I smiled a confused smile at him and entered the car which was very cool for a usual car.

He got in and buckled himself I was ready to go. He started the car and looked at me and asked the question that froze me completely. In actual it was like he took out my lynx as well as my mind. Sealing all the senses at once.

How was the story till now hpe it was good. Sorry if you think its kiddih, I am very young I cant get the mature language that well.

Don't forget to drop your reviews.

Till the sun shines

Thirsty for blood


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Bella's POV

The question was asked in such a way that I actually lost all my senses. "Were you always like this?

I mean were you always this serious and studious or did you ever live a life apart from studying?"

I looked away from the eye contact because I needed time to think about if I should tell him the reason or I should make a silly excuse. I argued with myself and then finally came up on the decision that I would tell him.

We had reached school already thanks to the manic driving by him. I looked at him and then sighed and spoke to him.

"I'll tell you in lunch as this is a very long story. So get ready to hear a story."

I smiled a weak smile at him and then he also returned the smile but with a grin that was not the crooked one.

This smile did not reach his eyes immediately indicating that he was sad about something was wrong. I did not bother asking him because I thought that it was a personal matter. Throughout the day till lunch I tried reasoning with myself on how I will tell him the reason.

The thought of the reason makes me flinch. The day finally dragged on and I found myself entering the cafeteria and walking towards the usual seat I sit in with _Edward_. I walked towards the seat. Surprisingly I did not trip nor did I fall on my back. I smiled at myself and looked up to see that Edward had his eyes on me and he too smiled at me. I walked a little faster and went and sat on my seat across him and got ready to start my tale. I opened my mouth to speak but I was interrupted by Edward.

Hearing his voice before narrating the story was a blessing in disguise because it soothed me and made me relax and letting me not to worry about what his reaction would be on the tale. He spoke.

EPOV

The question I asked was I guess the wrong one because as I asked her the question she froze and it seemed to me that that I had taken out her lynx and I had sealed all her senses. Then she seemed to relax and then it was a silent ride to school.

She seemed to be talking to herself so I did not disturb her. When we finally reached school she told me that she would me telling me the reason in lunch. Throughout the day till lunch I tried thinking what the reason would be, but came up with stupid reasons. Finally lunchtime arrived and I found myself hurrying towards the tree near the front ground of the school. I had told her to meet me there.

I waited for her and then at last she arrived. Sad as ever, but beautiful as always. I smiled at that and kept my eyes on her. She didn't trip nor did she fall.

That was a relief. I smiled at her as and opened her mouth but I interrupted her

"Bella if you are uncomfortable with the idea of sharing the reason I'm totally cool with it." She looked at me and told me "it's not that Edward the thought of what happened to me is a little painful but when I tell you it will make me feel better.

I smiled at that and signaled her to start. She took along breath and started the story in a voice that I have never heard from her.

"I was never like this before. I wasn't the geek that I'm right now. I was popular. All the boys in my school in phoenix were behind me. I was the prettiest girl of school. That time I was twelve. I used to be the star of my fellow students' I used to sing. Singing was my passion and I was the lead singer in every program. I used to be very pretty at that time. My mom and dad lived together and in all we were a happy family

. My mom and dad moved me and did everything to make me better. Then the days started. Mom and dad started fighting over petty issues. I thought that they loved each other and when you love each other you fight. Then it stated getting fiercer. I was very busy at that time because I had a very important event coming up. I informed my parents about it and then didn't bother if they were fighting or not.

Then the day finally arrived. That day I was supposed to sing in front of some very important people. So I was nervous. But I was sure that parents would come and they would soothe me. With that I entered the stage to find that my parents were not seating in the allotted to them I searched the whole stage but could not find the.

I told myself that they would be here somewhere and started singing. After I sang the song I was supposed to sing I exited the stage with a bow. I ran out of the auditorium. I had a little cycle

. I mounted that and cycled home sure that my parents had boycotted me. I opened the door. To find my mom crying and my dad sitting on the rocking chair with tears rolling rapidly from his hands. As soon as I entered the room they got up from the seats and told me

"we are actually sorry that we could not come to see your performance but we are sure that you did a great job" I started crying and my mom came and soothed me. But I backed off and asked them the reason.

They sighed and dad narrated the whole story to me. The reason they fought was because mom was having an affair with some guy called Phil and dad found that and now they are divorcing. I was stunned. Some months ago my family was a happy family with my mom and dad loving each other and me being there centre of attraction.

Soon they divorced and from that on I was shattered. I did not talk to anyone not even the friends I had in school. I only did my schoolwork and studied. I quit taking time to dress time to school.

I wore anything that I got in hand; meanwhile I also got to know that the guy I was dating was secretly cheating me. That shattered me even more. I quit singing and since then I've never sung, my mom married that guy and I lived with her for two years. My teachers my mentors tried persuading me but I did not budge. Then after I turned fifteen I came to Forks to live with my dad. Then you know how I am"

she smiled at that and I looked at her trying to comprehend what she had told me. She had gone through a little too much. She was pretty and that guy how could he do that to her?

Bella's POV

We both remained in silence for about five minutes; to be serious the silence was frikkin killing me. I had no idea what Edward was thinking about. This was the reason I did not tell anyone my story of Romeo and Juliet minus the romance and fight and I did not have a Romeo it was only how sad my story was.

I decided to say something so "Edward?.....Edward" I said moving him

"Aha what ohm I….. I am sorry what were you saying

"

"Edward there is something you must know, I have never told anyone about this little secret of mine and I would like to keep it that way"

"Oh.. yeah Bella, your secret is sealed with me" I did not dare to look up to him but then when he lifted my chin I realized that my he was just inches apart.

"Bella you have to trust me OK" and before I knew his lips came crashing down to mine. I thought I was in seventh heaven it was my first kiss. I let him kiss me it felt as If I was going to melt form that moment there was a new thing added to my favorite's lists above chocolates and that was this kiss.

His hands then grabbed my waist and scooped me closer, my hands involuntarily went up to his neck, but then the thought hit me. And i had to run away. So I did it.

Edwards POV

Who the fuck did I think I was, I should not have done this I thought slapping my forehead. I ruined the best moment I had to tell her that she could trust me. I had no Idea what came over me but I was touched by the story of her life. She believed me and I frikkin messed it up.

I tried finding her but she wasn't there, she dint even come for her biology class. I took down the notes and reminded my self to give Bella if she talked to me again

The day went on and I dint see Bella any where, I felt so unusual.

When I went out to take my car I realized that it was snowing. When I went out I saw Bella walking in the snow. It then hit me that I picked her up so it was obvious that she wouldn't have got her car with her.

I couldn't let that happen she would get sick or something because of my kickass attitude. So I stopped and followed her till I pinned her against the wall and made her turn around so she would face me.

I hate to admit but I had to do this the hard way.

Bella's POV

I felt someone pin me to the wall I was about to kick that person but then I realized that it was Edward. I had no Idea what to do now, so I let him do the talking.

"Bella listen please don't do this to me, forgive me for the dickhead I am, I'll do anything. Although I must say that I do not regret anything what I did to you, it was one of the best things that happened to me"

I smiled when he said that. I just nodded, I heard him sigh in relief and then he said.

"sure but next time please warn me before doing anything of this sort, I am not always prepared you know.

"sure" he replied

"So Bella if you don't mind get in the car or I will have to carry you. It is quite freezing, you know.

"I giggled when he said that and got into the car. Once he sat down and the car started, he got my attention and said "Bella your biology notes"

"Oh right" I said blushing.

Anhow was it? Again sorry I did not have my kiss, so I don't know how it is. Please bear with me. And review even if you don't like it, but please review!

Till the sun shines

Thirsty for blood


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Bella's POV

After taking my biology notes he resumed driving. We talked about random things. Once when we reached home, I turned towards him and sighed. He caught the hint and grinned at me

"Don't want to leave right? He questioned

"Not really" I said

He pulled me closer and whispered in my ear "then don't leave". Oh my god, I was seriously blushing right now.

"You stink" was all I managed to say

He smiled at me and then acted as if he was sniffing his shirt and then he said " I think I smell like David of copperfield"

I snorted at him and he smiled back at me. As I opened the car door I felt his haneds catching my wrists. The touch immediately gave birth to electricity.

When he noticed that I was getting flushed he withdrew his hands. He sent me an apologetic smile; I just nodded at him signaling that I was fine.

"Bella I was wondering if you would be free at 5: 30"

"why ?" I asked

He smiled at me and then began " I wanted to take you to the café". The idea of the café gave me a shock as I remembered what had happened last time, I tried to act innocent and asked him which one

He understood that I was playing with him so he said " the one where you tripped on me, rings and bells" he stated. I blushed furiously as he drove off

I whacked myself on the head as i went inside. I got into the house and went strait to my room.

I finished all my homework, and then headed to the bathroom. The shower was very refreshing. As the water seeped into my bones I immediately relaxed and started thinking of all the things that I went through. The kiss was intoxicating. The feel of his lips on mine was something I would yearn for. It was one kiss that I would never forget through out my life.

I got out of the bathroom and quickly changed into a white cotton top and faded jeans, I tied my hair into a pony, and headed down to wait for him.

As I went down I heard a car park in the driveway.

I was happy that he came and immediately went and sat in the car. " hello" he said

"Hi" I said. As I reached the café I reminded myself not to trip and remain confidednt which was difficult as my thoughts were hardly coherent around him we sat in our usual seats and chatted. I ordered for a Dr. Pepper and got a strange look form Edward.

"What? Cant a geek has Dr. Pepper" I said

"Sure a geek can like it but you? Come on have you seen the carbs in it you will become a sumo wrestler"

"Ha ha, nice theory" as I said that I saw Tanya coming to us, _oh boy_ I thought

"Hey your girlfriend is coming to steal you" as I said that Tanya's hand snaked around Edwards shoulder

"what are you doing here with this geek" she asked him. As the sound hit me something happened in my heart. The waiter came and put down our drinks and a glass of water for Tanya.

" hi Tanya, you see I am on a date with Bella so do you mind living us alone" when Edward said that Tanya looked as if she had gotten slapped on her face.

Then she took the glass of water and poured it on me. I was soaking and I realized that my top was transparent by now as it clung to my body. When I saw the damage to my shirt everybody was staring at me. I immediately became self conscious and wanted to cry but then when I saw Edwards face it was an emotion which I could not decipher.

It was a mixture of jealousy and anger, concern. He immediately removed his jacket and put it on my shoulders. He put a 10 $ bill and dragged me to the car "come on lets get out of here"

Edwards POV (from where Tanya enters)

We were having a good time when Bella said "Hey your girlfriend is coming to steal you" what my girlfriend, no she had to be mistaken, I did not have a girlfriend

Just then I felt a hand wrap around my shoulder, I looked up to see none other than the whore Tanya Denali.

"What are you doing here with this geek"

she asked me. When I looked up at Bella I saw that she was heart broken. I hated to see my girl sad, whoa did I just think of Bella being my girl, I although wished she was my girl

hi Tanya, you see I am on a date with Bella so do you mind living us alone"

she looked at me as if I had told her that Robert Pattinson had been assassinated ( sorry I thought it would help suit in lol). Mean while the waitress served the drinks.

"Isn't the weather a bit humid" I was just thinking a way to get rid of her when she did the unthinkable she splashed water on Bella. How could she dare to do that in front of me, I thought. When I saw Bella she was completely wet. I could see her innerwear. To stop her from getting more uncomfortable I gave her my jacket

I reminded myself to deal with Tanya later. I was so angry because all the boys were staring at her, shameless creatures on earth I thought. I really felt like punching them in the eye so that they would not see anymore.

I dragged her out and said "come on lets get out of here".

Bella's POV

As I reached his house he opened the door for me like a gentlemen. Alice was waiting outside so he to her to me

"Alice this is Bella, Bella Alice" he introduced

"Hi!, come on I will give you some new clothes to wear." She took me to her room it was

Beautiful, shocking pink walls and her wardrobe was bigger than my room I guess

"Here she said ill wait outside" she said handing me the shirt

"Thanks" I said. Once she left I started removing my top, at that time I felt the door open and heard a audible gasp.

Oh for the love of all that's holy, I hope she hadn't seen my tattoo. My doubt was clered when she said "oh my! You have a tattoo? She asked

I nodded my head, It was an angel crossed devil tattoo, when I had it on forst it looked pretty nice but now it was just a remembrance of the past

"Its really terrific I wish I had one" she said

Alice's POV

I went to the room to see if she needed any help, but I had no idea that she would have a tattoo on her hip, I was amazing I wondered if Edward knew about it, if he did not he would get the shock of his life tonight

Edwards POV

I dropped Bella back home. When I went to my room I saw Alice sitting out there

"What do you think you are doing out here" I asked

"I have news" she said

"I don't want to know about some sale ali, please not now"

She laughed and then told me

" you think that I would choose you from the whole world to tell you about t some sale, nuh that is so not me I just wanted to tell you that Bella has a angel crossed devil tattoo on her hip, its pretty sexy you know" saying that she left the room.

How was the chapter? Hit or miss. Please PM me or review and tell me how it is


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"She's got a tattoo. On her hip." That completely shut me up completely. What the freaking god was that? She's got a tattoo and that is so unbelievable.

She seemed to be the girl who kept quite and the shy type but I think I thought a little low of her. She's a little different I mean any day better than all those snobbish girls in our school. I just like her so much. She's so good. Now all I have to do is go ask her to show me that. I just hope it is good.

Alice told me that it was something very unique. I just hope that it would fascinate me too. I rushed out to my room and slopped onto my room. I went through everything that happened today with Bella. Like how she looked when Tanya poured the glass water on her. Time passes out quickly with her. Without I think I would not be able to pass my time and most importantly have fun and see her. I am completely addicted to her it's like I'm the drug addict and she's my doze of heroin.

I sat up on my bed the dream the dream that I had just visualized was exotic. I was in a place that's seemed like a meadow. There were tress at back and I was standing at the centre. I could hear the sound of the water flowing and realized that there was a broke near by. The meadow was green! I look around and I see that I was alone I sigh and sit. A few moments pass and suddenly I feel a hand crawl up and blind me. I instantly get up but the person still blinds me. The hand feels soft on my skin and then it slowly moves away. I'm blinded by the light for a moment.

Then my eyes adjust to the light and I see a person standing in front of me. The person was none other than Bella but in a new avatar. She no longer was the girl with specks and old baggy clothes but she was someone very beautiful. She wore a white dress that stopped just below the knees. It was a strapless dress. That exposed her bare shoulders. Her hair was tied into a bun with some strands of hair falling on either side in all she looked fantabulous.

She closed the distances between us by putting her arms around my neck and whispering in my ear that almost made me fall "wake up!"

I immediately woke up. I was sweating. My skin was still hot after her touch and her whispering. So I shook off my sleep and got ready for school. I got ready after having a nice cool shower. I headed down had a delicious breakfast made by my mom Esme. I got into dear silver Volvo and headed off to chief swan's house.

Bella's POV

Last night was bizarre. Alice and Rosalie get to that I have a tattoo on my hip and Tanya pouring a glass of water on me Alice lending a short and he dropping back home. I was actually confused. All I remember was coming off having a cool bath and then going off to sleep. I had no dream so the pondering thingy was off today.

I rushed off to the bathroom had a bath and rushed out. I finalized on stripped short and skinny jeans and packed Alice's shirt and headed down for breakfast. I prepared my own cornflakes and started eating. The bell rang and I rushed out to open the door. There stood Adonis himself. He smiled at me and he entered. He sat on the couch while I finished my food and when I was done 'escorted' me to his car.

We joked all the way to school. At first when I started hanging out with Edward, people especially girls used to glare at me and try to kill me with their glares now people do not bother. They just look at me at look back. We reached class and then we parted ways. Till the lunch school was mostly boring. I had nothing to do as all the stuff was something I already know. Finally lunch arrived. I rushed off to the cafeteria. Edward walked in as soon as I reached the cafeteria.

He took my hand lead the way instead of taking me the place we usually sat he took me to the place his friends were sitting. I looked up to him and he just smiled. We finally reached the table and all the people looked up. I just half smiled at them but in return they actually grinned back at them. Alice looked very happy. She smiled at me and motioned me to come and sit with them.

I smiled at her and sat next to her. The first one to break the ice that didn't seem to melt was Edward. "Guys this is Bella"

I looked down and I could hear someone laugh. Alice put a hand on me and soothed me. I looked up and then the introducing thingy started. I met Jasper and Emmett for the first time personally. I had already met Rosalie and Alice.

We talked and they asked me some questions that I rightfully answered. "Finally I get to know the person who Edward has been hanging out" I smiled at Emmett's remark and continued talking to them. "Bella would you like to hang out with us?"

I looked at her as in I was asking her what the "us" meant. She smiled at me and answered.

"Me and Rosalie we are going to Seattle would you like to join us" "fine when, what time" "Saturday 10 would it be fine?" "Yup"

then we talked about random stuff and then the bell rang indicating that the lunch hour was over. I got up said bye to all of tem and headed to bio with Edward. I had hardly talked to him today. I wanted to hear that velvety voice of his which made my knees go weak. We walked out of the cafeteria.

He was smiling so it seemed that he was happy. He turned to me and asked "so how are my friends"

"they are nice very interesting"

he smirked at me and asked "are they are more interesting than me?"

"Any day you are the most boring person I have ever encountered" when the reality was that he was the most interesting person I had ever met. "Oh ya"

I smirked and then we teased each other till we reached the class. We were gonna watch a movie today so as soon as Mr. Banner arrived he dimmed the light and switched on the film. The film was on cells on the different types and stuff. It was the most boring film I had ever seen.

I guess Edward's thoughts were similar as he had a bored look on his face. I looked at him and laughed. He looked at me and returned back the smile. Through out the period we joked around and had fun. We did it such a way that the teacher had no idea that we weren't paying attention. Soon the period got over and then we headed to my next class. Gym. The class I dreaded the most. I was uncoordinated as the word suggests I cannot even hold a thing properly. The other reason was also that I shared the class with school bithches

. Tanya, Jessica and Lauren

. They were mean cruel and bitches. I reluctantly entered the gym after saying bye to Edward and entered the woman's dressing room. I opened the locker and dressed for gym. As soon as I came out of the dressing room Ii went to the gym. We had to play volleyball today. This time we were gonna be boys and girls vs. boys and girls. I was in the team with Mike Tyler, Eric and Emmett. I never knew that he was with me in gym. I looked at him and smiled he came and talked to me.

"Hey Bella I had no clue that we had gym together. I smiled at him and told him

"me nether" he laughed and headed to play. I think Edward told him that I'm a klutz 'because any shot that came to me Emmett would instantly cover me up. Towards the end I was only squatting flies. I thanked him and then headed to the girls room. I took out my clothes and headed for a shower.

I had a lovely shower and stepped out wearing my clothes. I brushed my hair, tied it into a ponytail and headed out but I was stopped midway. I immediately looked up and saw that Tanya, Jessica and Laurent were the ones who stopped me.

"Hey gals having fun sorry but I can't stand and chat with you" saying this I showed them away and proceeded to the door but I was stopped again.

"Wait up you boyfriend stealer." I turned around now I was perfectly used to that nickname of hers. "You know what Tanya that name suits you and your friends a little better."

You should have seen her face! Her jaw seemed like it would touch the ground anytime. She snapped out and then retorted.

"You bitch you will only learn a lesson only when Edward throws you out like he does. Don't you understand he is using you? He will find amusement in you and then when starts feeling bored he will throw you and then hurt that tender heart of yours. The day he will discard you will be the best days of mine"

I couldn't believe what she was saying. I ran out of the gym. Tears were already poring down my face and I hated myself for being so weak and being so vulnerable. I rushed out to the place I usually go. I went to the parking lot where there were benched and sat down.

I finished crying and realized that there was someone behind me. Edward. He had a frantic look on his face when he saw that I was crying his look faded into sympathy and he instantly came and hugged me. I was shocked at first but then I snuggled more and rested my cheek on his chest. Some thing happened but I was completely soothed by him. He looked at me and then we stared at him for a long time then he came closer and then suddenly his lips were on mine.

At first I was little shocked. Then I think my heart took over my brain and I found myself kissing him back. Soon we found our self gasping for air. We looked at each other and then started laughing. We finished our laughing and then got serious. He looked at me and then wiped my tears that still had not dries away.

"Bella why in the world are you crying did someone do something to you?" at first I thought that I would tell him everything then I thought it would be as if I'm a five year girl going and complaining. So I decided that I would make up some story and then tell him.

"Nothing much I was just sad and annoyed with myself for not being even being able to walk on a straight path."he did not believe me, but ignored the _lie_ and hugged me again. We both got up and then headed to the car.

One part of me was scared that everything that Tanya had said would actually come true and then I would be heartbroken once more. Even the thought of that made me shiver. But the other part told me that no such thing would happen and that Edward would always be good to me no matter what I was. Not knowing which part of me to agree with I decided that I would let time plat the lead and tell me what happens.

A N. how was the story, I am so sorry that I took so much time for updating. I had like a billion test coming up. But as Bombay was struck with swine flu we are given over a week holidays so here it is. Please review and tell me how the chapter is and give me some suggestions on how I should get Bella to become a little more confident. Review?

Till the sun shines

Thirsty for blood


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

EPOV

I knew that something was wrong. But she wouldn't tell me what the matter was and why she had been crying. I guess I'll have to fish it out from her. After that I took her to the safety of my silver Volvo and headed to her house. We talked about random stuff and in a matter of five minutes we reached her house she looked at me and then smiled at me and then headed out. I drove away and then headed to my home which was in the interior of the city.

My mother Esme was a lover of antiques. When we decided that we would shift here she spotted this hose that was about hundred years old. She completely changed it and now it is the fantabulous house that I live in. she knew that I was a lover of music so when I was first to my room I found that it had two full walls covered with the CDs I loved. I still haven't got over the craze for the songs. I entered the house and saw that no one was at home so I decided that I would spend my day listening to music.

I headed to my room had a relaxing bath and headed to my ipod. I listened to five songs and I was bored. I thought it would be better if I do something else because this certainly wasn't exiting. After ten minutes of vigorous thinking I decided that I would go spend the day with Bella. I rushed out to my sliver Volvo and headed to chief swans residence.

Within ten minutes I reached her house and walked to her door. I rang the bell and waited. "Comin wait a sec" came in her sweet voice I smiled to myself and then waited. She opened the door and I saw her and gasped. She was wearing a tank top that was barely there and short shorts her hair was left open she wasn't wearing her specks so her brown eyes were more prominent. She saw me looking at her and she smiled and then blushed.

Bella's POV

Freak! What in the world was he doing here? I thought it would be my mother, stupid dreams about her and so I did not bother wearing a top over my barely there tank top. My shorts were ultra short and I wasn't wearing my specks. But then I noticed that he was looking at me I smiled and then blushed.

"Hey! Bella I was getting bored so I thought I would drop in." I smiled at him and then opened the door a little further so he could enter. He entered and sat on the couch. "So what do you want to do?" I asked him and he answered in a minute." can we go out I wanna show you one place" "fine just hold on for a few minutes because in need to change."

He nodded and I headed to my room. I wore a dark blue top with the jeans I had and let my hair be the way it was and headed down. Edward was in looking at the pictures that were hung on the walls and I went and stood beside him. He looked at me and smiled and told me "you look cute in this picture" I looked at the picture he was pointing to. I was wearing a ballet dress and was smiling. I blushed at that and he chuckled. We walked to his car and as usual he opened the door for me and I smiled at him. He hurried off to his seat. He started driving and I looked outside. He was driving in a moderate speed and it was very comfortable.

"So where are we headed" I asked him and then waited for him to answer. You'll see." I smiled at him then continued staring outside. Suddenly the car came into a halt. I looked at him and then spoke. "I guess we have to walk from here." I smiled at him and then got out. We started walking and then he spoke.

"I hope you like the place I'm taking you." I smiled at him and mentally thanked myself for having the brains to wear my only pair of converse. We continued walking and we continued walking. Suddenly he disappeared and closed my eyes. "Edward what are you doing?!" "Trust me Bella and just walk."

I relaxed and continued walking. After a while we came to halt and he gave me back my vision. It took a little while for my eyes to adjust. As soon as it did I saw the most breath taking sight of my life (that being second to Edward) it was a meadow that was lush green and one could hear the rustling of the wind and the flowing water that was flowing in a distant.

The smell was exotic and clear. It was different from the air that we breathe in the cities it was somewhat clearer and fresher. I turned back to see Edward. He was waiting for my response. His eyes were anxious and waiting. I smiled at him and exclaimed "it's beautiful" he relaxed and headed forward to. I followed him and I sat.

He lied down and closed his eyes. He looked as if he was God. He looked peaceful and beautiful. I stared at him and as if he knew I was looking at him he said "you know something it's considered rude to stare at someone like that"

I instantly looked away and blushed. He chuckled and continued "my dear Bella! When will you understand that I was just joking?" by now he had opened his eyes and he was sitting up. He sat directly opposite of me. we sat there for a while looking into each others eyes and then I thought I should start talking about something because it was becoming wired to just keep on looking into his eyes that were so alluring and I dunno.

"So how did you find this amazing pace" I asked looking around. "I had a fight with my mom I think when I was ten it was a heated one so I just stormed out of the house and headed out. I started walking till I reached the place that is just before this. I walked and walked and I finally reached here. It is totally unknown and no one knows about it except for you and Alice. I got her here on her birthday. She promised me she wouldn't tell anyone. So this is the story behind the beautiful and wonderful place." I smiled and then I lied down and rested and relaxed. I could feel his stare at me and I smiled.

"Quote: you no it's considered rude to stare at someone like that" as soon as I said that I started laughing. I rolled down with laughter and opened my eyed to see hoe Edward looked. He had a wicked look on his face and he was smiling mischievously. "Wait up you little smarty pants" he started running and soon we found ourselves playing catch the crook. He finally managed to catch me and then we sat down laughing. "Sure that was a hell of a game!" we packed up and then headed to the car. We walked and then we finally reached the car and then headed homewards. The ride back home was a quite one.

Thanks to his manic driving we reached home in a mater of ten minutes. As soon as I reached home I saw the Charlie's cruiser first I thought of making a lie and telling him that I had gone to Angela's house but then I thought I should let him know about Edward. So I told hi to come in and introduce himself to Charlie. At first he was reluctant but then he agreed. I opened the door to the house and shouted "I'm home" instantly I got the answer. "I'm in the kitchen" Edward followed me to the kitchen and I cleared my throat to indicate that I was there. Charlie turned back and looked at Edward and then at me suspiciously.

"Ummm…..dad this is Edward my new friend." "Good to meet you chief Swan." "Good to meet you to be you any how related to Dr. Cullen?" "Yes sir I'm his son" Charlie smiled at that and said "oh ya you can call me Charlie" I grinned at that he only lets people he likes to call them Charlie. Edward looked at me and said

"umm…. I've gotta go um Esme will be waiting for me" I nodded and then showed him the way out. Once outside I waited at the door while he walked to his care. On his way he turned around and said "have fun at the mall!"

I smirked at that. Tomorrow I would be going to the mall with Alice and Rosalie in Seattle. He got into his car and drove away laughing. I got inside and prepared dinner for Charlie. Within minutes I was done and while I was setting the table Charlie appeared after having his evening shower. He sat down and waited till I sat down. He started the conversation.

"Edward seems to be a good guy. I guess being related to Carlisle has its effects" I smiled at him and he continued.

"Bells are you both dating?" I choked on what I was eating. I drank some water and looked at him as he was crazy. I guess he got the hint because then he did not say anything about that. I washed the dishes and headed to the room.

Before that I informed Charlie that I would be going to Seattle with Alice and Rosalie. At first he looked stunned but then he smiled maybe he was thankful to God that I was finally was turning away from books I mentally smiled and then headed up. I brushed my teeth wore my pajamas and drifted way to unconsciousness.

An\\\ Ok I know this chapter was seriously kiddish and I am so sorry because I started laughing myself after reading what I wrote and pls bare with me I will try and get a more mature chap, this chapter was written by a friend of mine who is just 10. I know I am stupid but she wanted to write it.

I am fine If I get bad comments but comment


	13. Chapter 13 prt 2

Chapter 13

Beep. Beep the alarm went on. I growled. The alarm continued beeping. I got up shut the hell of a thing and headed to the bathroom.

In the bathroom while brushing my teeth I observed myself. I had brown hair that looked so plain and chocolate brown eyes that were so dull and unenthusiastic.

My face was pale. It was almost translucent. My body was average. It was not as beautiful like that of Rosalie.

Hers was beautiful sexy but elegant. My body was plain like my personality and was nothing interesting.

I sighed and continued my brushing. I had a bath that cooled me down. I wore a sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants because I wouldn't be going out with Alice and Rosalie till afternoon.

Charlie had already left for work so it was no surprise when I saw that I was alone. I made myself breakfast and saw television.

I get bored pretty fast this day was not an exception. I roamed around the house aimlessly.

Then I decided that I would finish off my school work.

I had an essay to write in geography about the movements of the earth and an essay in literature and about how the modern world is different from the Shakespearian age.

I sat down took out a pen and paper and started writing about the movements of the earth.

At first I could easily write down the points but then my mind started wandering. It wouldn't stick to geography.

It soon wandered to how I first met Edward. How I became friends with him and how my life had changed in a matter of days.

I was happier, more energetic and I looked forward to go to school to meet Edward and have fun.

Earlier I used to hate going to school and the only thing that exited me about going to school was the literature period so that i could know more about the stories and the epics and the legends.

I never cared about how I looked and what I wore anything that came to my hands.

I had just intention in my kind to just go to school and then study. Whatever happened in school was none of my business.

I used to be harassed by the three bitches. They would torment me and try and lover the reputation I had.

I was named the geek of the school and I had no intention of being hurt because I was one.

But then life drastically changed. I go to school now not for the literature period but also to go meet Edward and have fun in school.

Now I actually care of what I wear and also how I look. I actually spend some extra time in the mornings to look a little better.

I have started wearing all the skinny jeans Renee had bought me when I was in phoenix.

She used to tell me that I need to be conscious of what I wore. At that time I just acted as if I was paying attention and as soon as I reached Forks I put it away and sought comfort in my sweats.

Now I am actually happy and I actually thank God and Edward for it. Finally my mind shifted back to geography and I unwillingly completed the essay. I took an half an hour break and resumed the literature essay.

It took a little while as I had to think and compare a lot.

Finally I finished the essay. It was only two. Alice and Rosalie had told me that they would be coming to meet me at four. I still had a good two hours. I decided that I would have lunch and then go for a walk.

I prepared myself pasta and then enjoyed the taste of it. I drank coke with it and instantly the café incident re-played

Edward and I going to the café, meeting up with Tanya there, she dropping of water on me and then Edward giving me his jacket and then Alice and Rosalie giving me the top and they finding about the tattoo.

I had got the tattoo when I was fifteen. I was sick and bored of my life so I thought that I should do something interesting. So I thought I should opt out for a tattoo. It was a cool one, just as I dreamt about it.

I laughed off and finished my pasta. I washed the dishes and then tided the room and then set off to a walk in the park.

The walk to the park was a pleasant one. The air was cool and not hot. it was just some meters away from my hose and I always went there when I was tired or needed a break.

I reached the garden and it was appalling. Even though it was only two thirty the park was filled with parents and their children.

The children were all happy. The parents were stealing glances at then to see if they were around. Old women were gossiping.

Young teenagers were having fun. Girls were talking about fashion and the young couples were flirting and having fun.

Even though I seemed misfit in this atmosphere I tried walking around.

I jogged for a while and then sat down. I was panting after the jog so I sat down.

I instantly relaxed and leaned back. Suddenly a pair of arms enveloped my arms, instantly blocking my vision.

The smell enveloped me. It was Edward. I smiled and then turned around to see a grinning Edward.

I got up instantly and he hugged me. At first I was surprised but then I too hugged him back.

"I guess now you are stalking me because wherever I go I find you there. I was thinking about telling my dad about that you know" he put on his puppy dog, god I could have melted right there.

"I wasn't stalking you but it is just a mere coincidence that I am always at the same place as you are." I smiled at that and we both started walking.

"So when are Alice and Rosalie coming and taking you to the Seattle?" "I guess at four."

"Then as a good friend I should tell you that it would last a good four to five hours."

I gasped at that. Five hours in a mall shopping! I guess I am gonna die and Charlie's gonna kill me. I guess he saw my expression and he started laughing. I was annoyed.

Here I was gonna be a victim of shopping and he was laughing his heads off at that. "Edward how dare you laugh at me You are not the one that's gonna be shopping for five hours continually.

Have some pity!"

He stopped laughing and then said.

"My dear Bella Alice has taken all of us to shopping and once poor Jasper had to go shopping with her for ten straight hours." I gasped. Ten hours of shopping! I pity jasper" we both laughed at that and then I checked the time. It was three thirty.

Shit I'm gonna be dead. "Edward I need to go. I need to get dressed up so see you on Monday!" I walked faster but I was stopped by Edward.

"If you walk home you will take more time so let me be the gentleman and drop you." Is smirked at that and he flashed the crooked grin.

He opened the door for me and he started driving. In two minutes he was stopping by my driveway. I was delighted.

I quickly said a goodbye. I skipped to my room. Urgently had a bath and in fifteen minutes I was out.

As I was gonna go shopping with Alice and Rosalie I decided I should wear something good.

I decided on the only pair of skinny jeans I had and a peachish pink color full sleeved top.

I tied my hair into a pony and wore a pair of sandals I had. I went down and waited. They still had five minutes so I drank a glass of water and read the newspaper.

At dot four I heard a car park in my driveway so I opened the door and headed out.

Alice had come. So I got inside her Porche and said hi. "Bella you look good." "Thanks Rosalie." "Oh please call me rose" I smiled and Alice started the car. In an hour we reached Seattle.

It took another fifteen minutes to reach the mall. The mall was huge. It was one of the biggest buildings I have ever seen. But it wasn't as big as the one as the mall in phoenix.

I looked in amazement and then followed them. We entered the mall and then we headed to the shops.

I roamed around the shop while Alice and Rosalie picked clothes and hung them on their elbows.

After half an hour they stopped and then headed to the dressing room. I followed them.

They pushed me inside and then handed me dress that was pitch black but had tiny silver sparkles all around.

I looked at them and then Alice said "just go inside and then wear it" I tried protesting but then she pushed me inside.

I reluctantly wore that dress. It was a cupped sleeve dress and it stopped midway my thighs. It was uncomfortably short so I tried pulling it down but it did not budge so I left it and then opened the door. Alice and rose were waiting anxiously.

As soon as they opened the door they smiled and then Alice started jumping up and down I looked at her and she made a look and then spoke. Bella you look beautiful and amazing" I smiled at her and she handed me other dress. It went on for two hours and I was famished.

We bought clothes for usual wear and some for party wear as well as some for "dates" with Edward. We still had the footwear section left and it had already been three hours since we came here.

I urgently had to go the restroom so I excused myself and then headed to the restroom. The restroom was on the second floor and I was on the fourth so I took the elevator and then went there. I washed my face and then saw my reflection on the mirror.

The plain old Bella looked back. I sighed. How will I ever look good in front of Edward? He was the Greek god himself and I was the geek god, do opposites really attract? I thought, but I dint take the thought of mine seriously, because lately I was just thinking a lot.

Whatever I tried it was all going to go a waste. I sighed and then walked away. I pressed the button for the elevator and in two minutes it opened to reveal the three bimbos.

"Oh hi Bella what surprise?" Tanya's fake surprised voice played in my ears and I flinched. I tried faking a smile and got into the elevator. God! It was gonna be a hell of an elevator ride!

* * *

AN I know it is still not good enough but I telling you that the next chapter Is going to be much better, atleast I think so. Till then please review.

**You can follow me on twitter, my names "angelsdevil666".**

Till the sun shines

thirstyforblood


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_Previously:_

"_Oh hi Bella what a surprise" Tanya's fake voice played in my ears and I flinched. I tried faking a smile and I got into the elevator. God! This was gonna be a hell of an elevator ride!_

"I guess you have come with your old man to shop something for him or maybe he must have finally noticed that his daughter was such a loser so he took pity on you and decided to get you here and maybe he could buy you an ice cream as I bet he can't afford anything else."

Instantly all of them started laughing and that caused me to redden up. Not because I was blushing or anything because I was angry. "Leave the family out of this"

I guess he took the hint that I wasn't going to run away crying as I usually do. She straightened up and then continued.

"You know no secrets are kept from me and as the wind blows I get all the gossip and all the stuff that's going on in that school of ours and recently I came around one such story that actually is something related to you."

She knew something about me? What could it be? So I gave her a look that encouraged her to continue.

"So I gotta know that you are an excellent singer and that it would be worth seeing you sing," I completely froze.

She knew that I sang. Who could have told her? Only Edward knew about it and I bet he wouldn't go and tell her then who must have…..

"So I thought that if I wouldn't let the whole school know that we have such a talent hidden it would be a crime because I seriously think that if I do not I would certainly go to hell for doing such a sin."

Yeah as if you aren't going already. "So tomorrow I'm having a party and I'm inviting you and I expect you to sing and hopefully make a fool of yourself."

They all started laughing and I glared at them. I was internally debating with myself if I should retort back and tell her that I would come to her party and I would sing and that I would not make a fool of myself and instead I would make myself proud. Suddenly I remembered something Edward had told me the other day when he found me crying.

_Flashback:_

_I was sitting on the bench crying. Tears were rolling down me cheeks and were leaving footprint along the way. _

_Suddenly I saw a figure sit beside me. I immediately looked back and I saw Edward sitting beside me. _

_I instantly wiped away all my tears and looked up. He looked back. For a moment our eyes locked and then his hands came up to my face and his long fingers traced its way to my eyes and then they caught hold of a tear that I had missed. He wiped it away and then said. _

"_Listen Bella whatever happens you should not cry and let the others know that you are weak in front of them_

_. You should always stay strong and show them that whatever they say you will always stay strong and you should never let anything they say get to you._

_You should always remain confident about what you think because you think you are right_

_. You should not let someone else interrogate or influence what you think. I smiled at him and I was actually surprised that he knew so much._

_I smiled at him and he pulled me for a hug and I instantly relaxed against his chest._

_End of flashback_

I smiled to myself. I wasn't gonna let another encounter with Tanya and her bimbos shatter the courage I had built with great difficulty. I inhaled and then exhaled.

This process always seemed to relax me. I looked up to them and answered. "Fine you can go tell the whole wide world that I can sing and on the day of your party don't be surprised if I sing well and give you a heart-warming experience."

As soon as I said it the elevator came to a halt and I told her "Ladies first, no wait I think I can change the sentence based on what you are, so let me reframe it for you, whore's first. I said stressing on whore.

I smiled at her and she along with her two bimbos glared at me" they rushed out of the elevator and I called out "Meet you at the party!"

They did not respond back so I just laughed it out and I rushed out to go find Rose and Alice.

I found them at the food court. As soon as they saw me they gestured me to come and sit with them I guess I still had that smug face because Alice asked me

"What's wrong Bella you look like you just had an argument with someone? I just smiled at them and told them that I had nothing but a pep talk. They wanted to know what my "small pep talk" was but I wasn't the one who was going to let the cat out of the bag.

After some time of convincing me to tell them (which I did not)

They decided to take me to the parlor I looked frantically at Alice but she just smiled back.

I entered the parlor and then they made me sit on the so- called chair. I had thankfully got my I-pod.

A woman who looked as if she was in her mid twenties approached us and asked us what kinda cut I wanted. I had no clue of what I wanted or needed but as if Alice knew that she covered up for me and told her I think layers. Whatever I put on my ear buds and played a song.

I was so engrossed in the songs that I was listening to that I did not realize that woman cutting my hair. In about twenty minutes I felt a tap on my shoulder so I looked up.

The woman, Rose and Alice were smiling at me. I looked up and then looked up to the mirror.

There in front of me sat a woman who had bangs or a fringe to be exact. Her hair went up to mid way her chest and they were completely in layers. I was astonished. That's when I realized that the woman in front of me was none other than myself.

I looked up to see Alice and Rose waiting for my response. "Thanks a lot guys I actually do look good." They smiled at me and then we headed to the payment counter.

Next we headed to the footwear section where we got footwear according to the occasion. Some were the heels with zips and were till the ankle and I had no idea what they were called. Then we bought sandals and then headed to the eyewear section.

We bought contacts over there. I tried my level best to persuade them not to buy the contacts but they did not budge. Finally I gave in. We bought contacts and then we headed to the electronic store. I looked at them and the only excuse they had was "We can't always call you on your landline so it's always a better option to opt out for a mobile"

I seriously needed one but I told them I would but one in on the condition that I would pay. They agreed and then we headed to the store and bought the phone.

It was an I- phone. They helped me install all the devices and all the applications to it and the headed home. We reached home in a half an hour as it was already nine o'clock.

On the way back they gave me their numbers. They told me that they would call me tomorrow and they would be the ones who would pick me up on Monday and not Edward. I sighed and then went back home.

Charlie was already home and he had already got pizza for dinner. As soon as he saw me he looked at me. I smiled at him and told home "you know Alice Edwards sister took me shopping and there I had haircut and I also bought a new phone. He just smiled and then headed to my room.

I changed to my pajamas and then I heard the phone ringing. I went over it and saw an unknown number. I picked it up and then answered it. A deep musical voice answered it. Edward.

"Bella so how was the shopping trip I hope that you can still stand up and walk" he completed with a chuckle.

"Yes I can very well walk and it was actually better than what I anticipated." "Are you going to Tanya's party tomorrow?"

I asked him "don't think so, why?" He answered.

"Because I met Tanya in the mall and she actually invited me so I thought about going but now that you..?" he dint let me complete and said

"If you are going then I'm definitely going." I smiled at that and then we talked for some more time and then we hung up.

Before going to bed I decided that I should tell Charlie that I'm going to go to the party tomorrow.

"Dad you know there's a party tomorrow and I was thinking if you would allow me to go there" he looked at me and then smiled. "I guess it's time for you to go out and have fun. But you need to return back by eleven."

Thanks dad I sure will maybe even earlier." I ran to my room and then drifted away to unconsciousness as soon as I touched my bed.

* * *

AN so here it is a major part of the story, you know I actually am very happy because I just got my 100th review, thanks to you guys so I am going to update faster, as I have my vacations on.

Hope you like this chapter; don't forget to leave your thoughts in the review box below.

till the sun shines

thirsty for blood


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Bella's POV

Beep. Beep. The alarm went on. I switched off the alarm as it was Sunday and I deserved sleeping for a little more time.

Finally I got up at ten o'clock. At least it was worth it. I reluctantly got up from my bed headed to the bathroom and then had a bath and a brushed my teeth.

I did not have anything to do as I had completed everything yesterday. I finished my breakfast watched a little bit of television when my phone rang. I checked the caller id and it was Alice.

"Hey Alice what's up" I asked.

"You know I was thinking that you must be getting bored so I thought I would send Edward over there and then you can come over."

She said "that's very true I'll be ready in five minutes" "oh ya and Bella get your dress and everything you need as we'll go to the party from here fine" I hung up and then rushed out to my room to change.

I changed to my new pair of dark skinny jeans and a top Alice and rose had bought. I let my bangs be and tied my hair into a pony tail and wore the pair of sandals.

Took my purse and my cell phone and headed out. I wore my specks and then packed all the things I need for the party. Edward had already reached so I locked the house and then entered the car.

"Hey Edward" I said and he looked at me. He stared at me for a while but quickly snapped out and said "hey you look different."

At least he noticed it! "Ya I got a new haircut" we talked all the way to his house and when we reached I was left speechless.

The house was midst the forest. It was huge. It had glass walls giving you a glimpse of what's there inside and it was a three storey house.

"Liked it?" he enquired I looked up and told him "I loved it" he smiled and then we entered the house.

Inside there was a huge room. Mostly it was formed after joining many rooms. On the left was a staircase which led to the upper storey.

Downstairs was the dinning table and furniture. The room was beautiful and out of nowhere a woman mostly in her mid thirties appeared.

She had brown hair that was curled in the end her eyes were the same color as that of Edward and in all she looked stunning

She smiled warmly and I smiled back.

"Mom this is Bella and Bella this is mom" I smiled at his introduction and said "it's great to finally meet in you in person. You know Edward keeps talking about you" he talked about me? Wow! "It's my pleasure Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh do call me Esme." I smiled at her and then Edward motioned me to move so I moved.

"Why don't you show her the house?"

"Mom I'll do that" I chuckled at that and then we headed up stairs.

We climbed up and when we reached the first floor I saw there were three rooms. He showed me each an every room.

All the three were his dad's one was the study in which his dad did all his medical reading. The other was the library.

Man was it huge! It covered about two to three rooms and there were numerous books and shelves.

There was one that was entirely of fiction and it was sorted according to the author. There was Jane Austen, Charlotte Bronte, Edgar Allan Poe, Emily Bronte you name it and its there.

Then there was a shelf full of medical stuff and then about interior designing and then one whole shelf was full of fashion magazines and the other full of comics. I guess the magazines belonged to Alice and the comics to Edward and Emmett.

After that we headed to the second floor it had the parent's bedroom and a room with the piano. I looked at him and he smiled.

"Who plays the piano?"

"Guess" then it hit me. He played the piano. No wonder why his fingers are so smooth and long. Then he showed me his room. His room was huge at least double the size of my room.

It was painted sky blue maybe a shade lighter than that. It had a mattress on the floor right at the center and had a table on the right with a lamp on it and on the left there was a wall covered with numerous CD's.

I went a little closer to take a look at it and I noticed that they were all lined up according to their artists and the year it was released in.

"Organized freak huh?" I asked him and he answered.

"It's easy to find one" he said

"Good thinking." I complemented him and then we continued the touring and the last stop was Alice's room when we reached there he said "well then meet you when we are gonna go to the party. The Hales will be here and then at seven we will be going so be ready okay?"

"I sure will be ready" he smiled and then he headed to his room. I entered Alice's room. It was huge. It was the size of Edward's room but the only difference was that it was painted baby pink. It had a walk in closet. An Apple Mac laptop on the table and had a huge queen sized bed. I decided to sit on it when the door opened.

Enter Rose and Alice.

We talked for a while and then decided that we should have our lunch. We headed downstairs. The boys were playing Xbox. Jasper and Emmett were playing and Edward was the spectator.

They paused the game when we came and then Emmett said "hello there may I have the pleasure of knowing your name beautiful young lady" he was standing and looking at me. I turned into a bright color of red and then Rose smacked him on his head.

"Emmett look closer." He did so and he jumped back "shit you are Bella"

"Well hello there Emmett"

He looked shocked and then he enveloped me into a bear hug. "Emmett can't breathe" he let me go and said

"You look amazing whatever those two did to you it actually looks good" "thank you" we all had lunch and then we went upstairs.

We talked for a little more time and then Alice exclaimed "time to get ready!" "But Alice we've got a good two hours for the party"

"Bella dear wait and watch" they made me sit on the chair and told me sleep. I did so. I had no idea for how much time I dozed off but they woke me up. I opened my eyes. My eyes adjusted the sudden light and then I saw a beautiful woman sitting in front of me.

She had her hair curled up. Light make up on but there was still a little concentration on her eyes. They were black. They were smudged with kohl. And her eyes were also black with kohl. That's when I realized that the woman in front of me was me itself. I looked in astonishment. I actually looked stunning.

I hugged both of them and then they told me to go dress up. They had told me to get the black dress I was reluctant at first but then I gave in. I slowly undressed and then put on that dress. I opened the door and then waited for their response. Alice was the first one to respond.

"Bella you look beautiful, stunning and all the words that describe beautiful" I flushed a shade of red they handed me the shoes and I was ready. Even though they were heels I think I could manage.

Alice and Rose changed. Alice was wearing a red strapless dress with black heels and a black clutch. Her hair was spiky as usual and Rose was wearing a white dress with red hells and red clutch and red lipstick. She had her hair left out and she looked like a film star.

We all were ready and decided that we should go down as the boys would be waiting.

We climbed down the stairs. I think the heels made a little bit of noise because the boys looked up. I could swear that all of them had their mouths hanging open.

They left whatever they were doing and they stood up. Emmett exclaimed "I think I'm in heaven! There are angels in front of me!" We cracked up and then I moved towards Edward.

"Edward, how do I look?"

AN's all you're going to get in this chapter, I know you guys wanted more, but I am having a small problem on selecting a song for Bella to sing at the party.

I have some options, review and tell me which one will suit her more or if you have a better song

1. Bleeding love – Leona Lewis

2. Breathe – Taylor swift

3. Unfaithful – Rihanna

4. Rockstar – Miley Cyrus


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_Previously_

"_Edward, how do I look?"_

EPOV

Why do I feel lonely when I'm not with Bella? It's as if we've got this kinda bond that's hard to understand.

I have no idea if she fells the same way as I do. I kinda feel good and complete when I'm around.

It's as if I'm a drug addict and she's my perfect doze of heroin. The day I met her in the park she looked so scared when I told her that she would be going for shopping for ten hours.

I felt so lonely when she had gone with Alice and Rose. I actually moped around the house. I had to use all of me mental strength to stop myself from going to Seattle and just go and grab her for myself. .

That's why I called Jasper and Emmett and we played Xbox. We played till seven and then we went and watched a movie.

That's when Alice and Rose appeared. They both had a smug grin on their faces. "Hey Rose what's up why are you so happy?"

Alice was the one to respond. "Wait till you see Bella tomorrow" what had they done to Bella?

Had they made her into the bimbos I hop not because then I would no be able to stand the thought that my Bella would be like them.

"Hey Edward why don't you call Bella we bought her a new phone" I smiled at that took her new number and then called.

The conversation was unusual. She had this confidence in her voice that I've never heard in her voice and the thing she told me that Tanya had called her for the party was amusing. Why would Tanya call Bella?

She hated her. There had to be a catch. But as Bella was going I too was gonna go. I eagerly waited for the next day.

I wanted to see what they had to Bella. So when Alice told me to go pick her up I did not waste another minute and rode off to her house.

I guess Alice must have already told her that I would be coming because she was already ready to go.

She came out and seriously I was out of words. She had cut her long brown hair. They were now in layers and she had got that fringe that covered her entire forehead.

She had tied her hair into a pony tail and she was wearing a blue tank top that reflected on her pale skin and a pair of dark skinny jeans and a pair of sandals. She was wearing her specks through that I could see her brown eyes twinkling with joy.

She looked flawless. I couldn't believe my eyes. The Bella who used to wear baggy tops and sweats, the Bella who didn't give a damn of how she looked was now actually looked like a model out of the runway.

She got into the car and I still couldn't get over the staring. I guess she noticed that so I snapped out of that and told her "Hey you look different." How lame is that? I should have told her that you look beautiful and I bet that would make her blush and give me the chance to see that blush of hers. Why couldn't I just tell her that?

Where, has all the tactics I used with girls gone?" She replied. "I got a new haircut." We talked through out the way to my house and then when we reached my house she actually looked stunned.

"Liked it?" she shook her head and said "Loved it" I smiled at that and then we headed inside. I introduced her to mom and then showed her the whole house. She was actually surprised at the way I had organized my CD's. We stopped at Alice's room and then I told her.

"Well then meet you when we are going to the party. The Hales will be here and then at seven we will be going so be ready okay?" "I sure will be ready" we smiled at each other and then I went to my room.

I slopped on my bed and started thinking. Why was I so affected by the very presence of Bella? Why did I want her to be always near me? And now that she's got the makeover are there any chances that we'll get together?

I mentally chided myself for thinking that. We were just great friends and I bet Bella doesn't want us to take this to a new level.

I rushed down to see that Jasper and Emmett were playing on the Xbox

"Hey mind if I join?" They were so engrossed in the game that they did not even reply so I just decided to be the spectator.

I played a round or two but then the girls came down for lunch. They stopped the game when the girls arrived. Emmett rushed forward and then told Bella "Hello there, May I have the pleasure to know your name beautiful lady?"

I started laughing and Jasper looked at me confused. Bella blushed and I thanked the heavens for that. How I yearned to see that blush again! Rose smacked Emmett on his head and told him.

"Look closer" he did so and jumped back. "Shit! You are Bella." "Well hello there Emmett"

Jasper was shocked as well but then he smiled I guess he knew that one day because of his girlfriend she would change.

Emmett enveloped her into a bear hug of his. "Emmett can't breathe!" he left her off instantly and then he said.

"You look amazing and whatever these two did to you it actually worked" we all had lunch afterwards and then parted ways.

The boys headed to the television room and the girl's to Alice's room. We played for another three hours then we went to our rooms to change.

I had a quick shower and then changed to a pair dark jeans and a dark midnight blue button down shirt.

I rolled up the sleeves and tried doing something to my unruly hair but when I realized I couldn't do anything I left it and then went downstairs. Emmett and Jasper were already down.

Jasper was wearing black jeans and a button down white shirt with his sleeves rolled up.

Emmett was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a silky black button down shirt and his sleeves rolled up. I sat on the couch.

"So Edward now that Bella isn't the geek any more but the hot and sexy Bella, do you think you have any chances?"

Emmett enquired. "We are just friends Emmett and leave me alone." "Oh! C'mon!" but he was interrupted by the sound of the heels.

We all looked up and I swear I saw all our mouth's hanging open. Bella was wearing a pitch black dress with cupped sleeves.

It had sparkles all over and it stopped midway my thighs. It exposed her legs and she wore heels.

She had light make-up on but still there was light concentration on her eyes. Her hair was curled. I couldn't believe it she looked gorgeous. She proceeded towards me and asked me.

"Edward, how do I look?" I stared at her unashamedly and then snapped out and told her.

"I guess you could clearly give Kristen Stewart for a run if you dress like this" she smiled and then we proceeded to the car.

I was driving the car. Bella was sitting next to me and the rest were sitting at the back.

Tanya's house was just an hour away. I drove a little faster as I knew we all needed to be there.

We finally reached there. It seems that Tanya's parents had gone out of town so she was hosting the party. The house was actually beautiful. It had a pool at the back and the house was huge.

So we parked the car at the assigned place and then we decided to go in. I quickly opened the door for Bella. She smiled at me and then I asked her for her hand. She gave me and then we went in. Tanya was waiting outside and was greeting everyone. She was wearing a dress that way to short and it had a deep cut that showed unnecessary cleavage.

When she saw me she smiled greatly but when she saw me with Bella she grimaced. She actually had her mouth hanging open when she saw how Bella looked. She got over it and greeted us in a fake voice.

"Hey guys. Edward you look great" she moved forward and kissed me on my cheek. I managed to force a smile and she continued.

"Bella you look fabulous and I hope you are ready for what I told you." She completed the sentence with what sounded like venom in her voice.

What was Bella ready for? I looked at Bella for an answer but she just smiled.

We went inside and seated ourselves at the bar. "God how fake can a person get?" Rose asked. At that Alice replied.

"And did you notice she was sending death glares at Bella. I bet she was jealous. Compared to you she was dirt man!"

I nodded in comparison. I ordered two glasses of chilled coke and then went over to Bella. I handed the drinks to her and then we started talking. We were rudely interrupted by the fake noise of Tanya on the mike.

"Okay guys attention please. I hope you'll are having a great time. We've got a person performing for us over here."

And it's a person who we all know very well. Give it up for Bella Swan" I looked at Bella who looked as if she had been transfixed by the words of Tanya. "Bella are you okay?"

She looked at me and smiled "Ya. I'm gonna go on stage sing and make Tanya wished that she had never done anything bad to me."

I smiled at her confidence and encouraged her to go. She looked at me for assurance and I smiled at her.

She went up on stage and said. "Get ready guys because I'm gonna rock the house tonight!"

**AN: I know you guys actually wanted Bella to sing in this chapter but I guess I wanted a little more views on which song she should sing. And what do you think about Edward's new feelings for Bella?**

**And also try reading a new fanfic called "lawfully yours" it's by Devilsangel09. It's written by one of my friends so why not try it. Next chap Bella singing!**

**Please review**

**Thirstyforblood**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_Previously:_

"_Get ready guys because I'm gonna rock the house tonight!"_

EPOV

She looked confident but I dunno something inside me told me that she was feigning it. But I pushed it aside and then she started singing. Her voice was soft and soothing. It was a pleasure to listen to her sing.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away,  
Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.  
People are people,  
and sometimes we change our minds.  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time._

Mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm

Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see.  
Cause its tragedy and it'll only bring you down,  
now I don't know what to be without you around.

And we know it's never simple,  
never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.  
Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt. **At that time she looked up to see me. She looked sp beautiful. She seemed a little nervous but I smiled at** **her and then she continued**. _Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve.  
But people are people,  
and sometimes it doesn't work out,  
nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out._

And we know it's never simple,  
never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.

Its two a.m.  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know it's not easy,  
Easy for me.  
Its two a.m.  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know this ain't easy,  
Easy for me.

And we know it's never simple,  
never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.

Ohhh

I can't,  
Breathe,  
without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
without you,  
But I have to.

She finished the song and then waited. But all of us were too shocked to respond. They did not clap or do anything a performer expects after he performs. I looked up to see Bella. She looked as if she was on the verge of crying so I decided that I would go on stage and help her. I climbed on stage took another mike and started. She realized that I was on stage to help her so she instantly relaxed and I started.

EDWARD

We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
that we can't reach  
**she realized which song was going on and she joined me.**

If we're trying  
so we're breaking free

EDWARD

You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

BELLA

Creating space between us  
'til we're separate hearts

BOTH

but your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe

Chorus #1

EDWARD  
we're breakin' free

BELLA

We're soarin'  
BELLA

Flyin'

BOTH

There's not a star in heaven  
that we can't reach

EDWARD  
If we're trying

BELLA  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
EDWARD

Oh, we're breakin' free

BELLA

Ohhhh

EDWARD

Can you feel it building  
like a wave the ocean just can't control

BELLA

Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls

BOTH  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see

Chorus #2  
EDWARD: We're breakin' free

BELLA: We're soarin'

EDWARD: Flyin'

BOTH:  
There's not a star in heaven  
that we can't reach

EDWARD

If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free

BELLA  
Ohhhh runnin'

EDWARD

Climbin'  
To get to that place

BOTH  
to be all that we can be

EDWARD  
Now's the time

BOTH

So we're breaking free

EDWARD

We're breaking free

BELLA  
Ohhh, yeah

EDWARD  
More than hope  
More than faith

BELLA  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together

BOTH

We see it comin'

EDWARD  
More than you  
More than me

BELLA

Not a want, but a need

BOTH  
Both of us breakin' free

Chorus #3

BELLA: Soarin'

EDWARD

: Flyin'

BOTH  
there's not a star in heaven  
that we can't reach  
if we're trying

EDWARD: Yeah we're breaking free

BELLA:  
Breaking free  
were runnin'

EDWARD  
Ohhhh, climbin'

BOTH

To get to the place  
to be all that we can be  
now's the time

EDWARD

Now's the time

BELLA

: So we're breaking free

EDWARD: Ohhh, we're breaking free

BELLA: Ohhhh

BOTH:  
You know the world can see us  
in a way that's different than who we are

We finished the song and everyone broke into a round of applause. We looked at each other and smiled. We looked over to see how Tanya was reacting. She was fuming with anger and literally I cloud see the steam coming out of her ears. She stomped out of the room with her two bimbos. We laughed at that and then we went downstairs to our waiting friends who were waiting for an explanation from her.

**AN:  
hope you like the chapter. I wanted to keep bleeding love but then I thought a duet would be better. Like this shows how much Edward cares for Bella. In the next chapter you will be getting some Bollywood tadka masala. Foe those who do not know what that is wait for the next chapter.**

**As you'll are showering me with loads of reviews I'll give you a hint. There will be lots of Tanya and it won't be good. Till then keep on reviewing.**

**Thirstyforblood.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

BPOV

We walked back to the table where our friends were sitting only to be greeted by the dangerous gazes of all of them.

Alice was literally bouncing when we reached up there and Edward looked at her questioningly.

"Bella why did you not tell us that you sing soooooo well and how come Tanya gotta know about this before us?"

"I did not tell you guys 'cause I have told no one about it" at that moment I glanced at Edward and he smiled at me and I continued. "I guess Tanya just got to know about the thing I swear I did not tell her about it"

I looked up to them to see that they were all smiling and now Emmett came up to me and told me

"Anyway all we wanted to tell you that you were great and that you should sing and even more frequently"

He hugged me so tightly that I had to tell him "Emmett …. Can't breathe" he instantly pulled back and said

"I am so sorry" I just smiled at him and then we headed back to talking.

Rosalie and Emmett were sitting together more like Rose was sitting on Emmett and Alice and Jasper were sitting next to Edward and me but were busy talking.

"You were really good out there" I jumped at Edwards's voice but than I relaxed down and smiled at him.

"Thanks a lot for what you did I freaked out when no one reacted and I felt like a dumb fool going up and singing out there"

Edward smiled angelically and said

"They were all too stunned to see you go and see you sing so well and to be added so confidently. Plus all of them out there know you as a quite and shy girl and the girl that they saw here was totally different so I guess that stunned them."

I smiled at him and I was about to ask him why he came and sang along with me when Alice exclaimed

"Guys lets go dance!" Alice dragged Jasper to the dancing floor and Emmett and Rosalie too joined them.

I waited so that I could ask him when he asked "Can I have a dance?"

I looked at him and said "I am not sure but the klutz that I am I might injure your foot so bad idea?"

He chuckled and that sounded like music to my ears and it also caused my heart to flutter.

"My Bella I wouldn't let that happen so just common and show me your skills!"

I smiled at him got up and accepted his hand and joined the rest on the dancing floor.

As soon as we reached Please don't stop the music by Rihanna started playing.

The whole crowd started cheering and soon started dancing.

Please don't stop the music

It's gettin' late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way

Edward pulled me close and he started moving and swirling me around.

Possible candidate (yeah)  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here lookin' like you do  
You're makin' stayin' over here impossible  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go don't

Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin' on the dance floor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist

_At __that his hands reached my waist._  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest

_he pulled me so as to that my back was pressed to his back_  
And now we're face to face

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it

_he kept on moving and I just followed the rhythm of his body_  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music  
_he whispered into my ears "You know I wish that you would sing more frequently and also for me sometimes" _

_I shivered because his voice and his mere presence had a great affect on me._

_I answered back "I guess I would do that for you"_

Baby are you ready cause its getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode  
What goes on between us no one has to know  
This is a private show (oh)

Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin' on the dance floor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face

I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into to music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

As soon as the song ended he turned me so that I was facing him and whispered into my ears

"If you would start dancing like that I am sure that half of the male population of Forks would soon pass out"

I smiled at that and whispered back

"I don't care about the rest but I do hope that I have the effect on you" saying that I went off but midway I turned back and saw that he was staring at me in return I grinned at him and winked and headed to the table.

I ordered a coke and waited till it was served I saw him approach me so I smiled and started sipping my coke.

"I should say that the confidence you have suddenly have acquired is making have doubts whether you are the same person I spend time some days ago"

I had to smile at that and told him that

"You know I have heard that confidence does give a boost to the self so I guess that is the case right here."

He was gonna answer that when the whole group arrived and Alice exclaimed

"We better head back home as it's already eleven and we have school tomorrow"

We all agreed and got into Edward's Volvo.

They all dropped me and I headed home.

It seemed that Charlie had already gone to sleep so I sneaked back to my room and had a refreshing bath.

I myself was amazed at the confidence I had acquired and the way I was portraying it.

I brushed my teeth and changed into my pj's and drifted away into unconscious.

_Beep. Beep. Beep_

The alarm went off and I groaned it was already seven and I had to leave at eight.

I quickly made my way into the bathroom and had a quick bath.

I came out of the bath wrapped in a towel and opened my wardrobe.

I was shocked to see the amount of clothes that was stacked in.

So finally after going through all the clothes I decided on a black denim skirt that reached a couple of inches above my knee and a blue sleeve- less tank top.

I blow dried my hair and let it open and applied a little bit of mascara and lo!

I was done!

I decided on wearing a pair of black sandals and stuffed all my books into the bag and headed down for breakfast.

I made myself a bowl of cereal and ate it in about fifteen minutes washed all the dishes and that's when I heard the car pull over the driveway.

"I guess it would be Edward 'because I remember him telling me that he would be picking me up"

I picked my bag and headed outside and boy was I right!

He stood there leaning against his shiny Volvo looking like he just got out of the runway.

He wore a white shirt totally left unbuttoned (don't get your hopes high he had a t- shirt inside.)

Along with a red t-shirt inside red converse and his hair as usual deshelved.

I grinned at him and he gave me my favorite crooked grin and walked towards him.

He opened the door for me as usual and he walked back to his seat and started driving.

"You look good today"

"You don't look that bad yourself" where had all the blushing gone and where had the confidence come from?

He stared at me for a while and grinned back.

Thanks to his maniac driving (I wonder how come no cops catch him)

We reached school well before time and we headed outside.

That's when I first heard it.

"Dude that's Bella Swan the geek but now look at her she's one bombshell!"

"Is that Bella Swan or am I dreaming"

"What did Edward do to her, took her for a plastic surgery?"

"Aww they both look so good together do you reckon they are dating?"

"I hate her she is just so sickingly beautiful and she knows that"

"Man is she hot!"

At first these comments shocked but then I was happy because I never thought that in million years would I be popular or be called pretty.

When I looked over to see Edward he was grinning ear to ear. God know for what, but I liked the feeling of his hands on my waist. I felt as if they belonged there I am not sure but somehow I felt safe, like nothing will happen as long as he'll be there.

The rest of the day passed in the same fashion, people looking at me stunned either they grimace or just walk away.

Internally I was bursting with joy because finally people were noticing me, I felt like I was actually turning to be what I was before I came to Forks.

Yet a part of me told me that this was just a passing phase of life and this could maybe just last few days and people would get something else to entertain themselves.

Finally it was lunchtime and literally ran to the cafeteria.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were already there and they signaled me to come and sit with them.

"Hey guys do you know where Edward is?"

"I'm right here"

I looked up to see his angelic face smiling at me and he sat on the chair next to me.

I looked at the table we all were sitting like a couple Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, me and Edward. Sigh.

The rest agreed were a couple but us? I guess only in my dreams.

I guess Edward so the sigh because he asked me

"Bella what's wrong?"

"I'm just tired of the constant attention I'm getting."

They all grinned at me and Alice said

"At least they are giving you the attention for the right reasons!"

I smiled at them and then we continued talking.

The boys were busy talking about some upcoming match they have against some other school and we (the girls) were talking about what we should do the entire week.

The entire day passed on and I was only thankful for that.

I had English in the end so when I got out of class I saw that Edward was waiting for me.

I smiled at him and we continued walking and talking.

We finally reached the car and he dropped me at my house.

I was about to turn and go towards the house when Edward yelled

"Bella you sure do have the effect on me!"

I smiled at that and entered the house ready to make another excellent dinner for Charlie.

**AN:**

**I am really sorry for the delay but I just couldn't manage to write because I had my exams and school kept me busy the entire time.**

**But now I have my holidays so I can update more frequently.**

**I seriously apologies for the delay and I hope I can compensate by updating faster.**

**So now that I have done my part I want you'll to do yours.**

**Common go and select the review button and review.**

**Review for a preview.**

**Till then**

**thirstyforblood**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

EPOV

Never in a million years did I think that Bella Swan would turn out to be so beautiful and so elegant.

Never in a million years did I think that Bella Swan, the girl who would blush at every possible thing would talk to me the way she did on the day of the party.

So I guess things aren't always as they seem, and change is good right? Her voice was like honey, so sweet and gentle and yet it made an impact on me.

She looked so different, she looked so much more confident and I seemed to like that. Don't get me wrong, I still liked the Bella Swan who blushed like a _tomato_.

The blush that illuminated her skin and brought this kind of

Radiance to her face and lit it. But this reformed Bella was just so different. She took a little effort in looking good and lo! She looked gorgeous.

The witty comments, the way she spoke was just so entirely different, yet so familiar.

When ever I am around her I feel this vibe of protectiveness taking over and I feel that I always have to be around and catch her when she stumbles and always protect her from the people around her.

The next day when I went to pick her up, I silently prayed that she shouldn't go back to dressing like before.

I didn't mind that but I wanted to see her like the way she did in the party once more.

She walked out of her house and boy did she take my breath away! But I managed to hide it; at least I hope I did. Her hair was let loose and they gave shape to her face.

She wore a blue sleeve-less top and a denim skirt. Her clothes were so simple yet so breath taking.

She smiled at me and I grinned back at her.

She walked towards me and I opened the door for her and went back to the driving seat.

"You look beautiful today" I expected her to blush and say something but instead I was greeted by

"You don't look bad yourself" I stared at her. Bella Swan had returned a compliment without blushing! I grinned at her because the girl of the party was back.

We reached the school well before time thanks to my manic driving.

We entered school and that's when we first heard it.

"_Dude that's Bella Swan the geek but now look at her she's one bombshell!"_

"_Is that Bella Swan or am I dreaming"_

"_What did Edward do to her, took her for a plastic surgery?"_

"_Aww they both look so good together do you reckon they are dating?"_

"_I hate her she is just so sickingly beautiful and she knows that"_

"_Man is she hot!"_

I grinned because I was happy that Bella was finally getting the attention she needs to get.

Yet I felt this vibe of protectiveness.

I felt like I was supposed to keep her safe and always save her from all the dangers.

I instantly noticed that my hand slipped to encircle her waist.

I somehow felt that it was supposed to be there. I felt content that Bella was with me and no one else.

The rest of the day eventually passed out and I found myself running towards the cafeteria eager to meet her.

I reached when I heard the angel speaking "Hey guys do you know where Edward is?"

"I'm right here" I replied and I sat on the chair next to her.

Conversation flowed and I saw myself looking at the angel sitting next to me. When I saw her face it looked as if she was in deep thought and then it turned to worry and then sorrow. I felt like I had to do something that would totally relinquish the worry.

I asked her "Bella what's wrong?"

"I'm just tired of the constant attention I'm getting." She replied.

We all grinned at her and Alice "At least they are giving you the attention for the right reasons!" She smiled at her and we continued talking.

The girls talked about something about how they were gonna spend the entire week and we spent the rest of the time talking about the match that was coming up.

The rest of the day passed and I waited outside her class and we talked and then we reached the car and I dropped her.

She got out of the car and I yelled

"Bella you sure have the effect on me" She smiled at that and entered the house.

The glow on her face, the confidence, it made her so happy, _ it made me so happy._ I was putting the car in reverse when I saw Tanya, waving at me through her car.

God that girl gets on my nerve, I suddenly remembered the dare, it was like a wake up call for me, I was doing this for money, and I was going to be the one who was going to take away the smile of her face.

Just as I was leaving her house I saw her smiling and waving, I waved back, but I was filled with guilt on the inside, I needed to do something about the dare.

Just then Bella gave me a flying kiss, I grabbed it, and it felt so good, that for a moment I almost forgot the rest of the world. But the dare…………………

I had to take care of the dare RIGHT NOW.

AN how was the chapter, I know you all wanted something more, but Edwards point of view, on this chapter was really important. I will update really quick. I PROMISE.

Please forgive me if you found any grammatical errors in this chapter. English is not my first language, and I don't even have a beta reader, so I try to correct myself as much as possible, anyway if there are any mistakes feel free to point them out.

I have planned on getting a beta reader after I finish posting all the chapters so I can improve them and post the chapters back. So if you know any good beta readers or if you are one, Please tell me.

PLEASE review, because that's what makes me want to write faster.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

EPOV

The entire way home I was thinking about how I was gonna get rid of the dare.

I had to go and tell Mike, Tyler and Eric about it.

I just don't think I want to do this anymore and hurt Bella.

The way the confidence brought a glow to her face and the way she looked when she smiled were way more important to me than that stupid bet.

I reached home and straightway went to my room and thought it over.

Finally I decided that I would go tell them that I had better things to than go and play some stupid bets.

Even if it didn't work I was no way gonna play the bet and snatch the happiness of Bella. It isn't worth it.

I switched on my I-pod and started listening to songs.

It did cool me and helped take my mind over certain things.

Soon it was dinnertime and I headed down.

"Hey Eddie what's up" Emmett cheered

I groaned at that name and sat down next to Alice who was busy supervising her nails.

"Anything wrong Edward?"

"Nothing just tired"

I had my dinner as quickly as possible and headed back to my room. All I wanted was a quick refreshing bath.

The cool water totally calmed me down and helped me chill.

I got out of the bath and quickly went out to sleep.

_I was in a totally dark room. There was no one. I was completely alone._

_Then from no where Bella appeared her nose red and tears streaming down her face._

_It hurt me to see her like that so I went towards her and put my arm on her shoulder and was about to speak when Bella cried out_

"_Don't you dare touch me you liar you lied to me the entire time"_

_I stared at her in shock. She stood there crying but then she soon disappeared._

_The smile on her face was long gone and now it was replaced with a frown and her eyes that were so beautiful were suddenly filled with grief and sorrow and tears that never seemed to stop flowing._

_I felt a sudden urge to go and comfort her and explain and tell her that I truly am sorry but I know that she wouldn't pay any heed._

I instantly jolted out of my bed. It was a dream I knew would soon turn into reality if I wouldn't tell her the truth.

That's when I finally realized that Bella was someone who was really important to me and that she was surely more than just a friend.

I had decided, I was gonna tell her the truth no matter what happens.

I quickly had a bath and dressed and headed to school.

I didn't go pick Bella up as I didn't want her to hear the conversation I was gonna have with them.

I reached school a little late than usual and found that Bella had already reached and wasn't there.

"I'll talk to her and apologies later" I thought and headed to go and talk to Mike.

I found the trio talking near the parking slot and rushed towards them. They noticed me and Mike exclaimed

"Edward my man how are you? Haven't seen you since that bet. Must say that, you have turned that gal into one hell of a bombshell!" as soon as he said that the other two joined him in the laughing.

I felt the sudden urge to go and punch the hell out of the three but I stopped and told myself that they are not worth it.

I forced a smile at them and spoke

"I'm out man"

They looked at me as if I had suddenly just grown two more heads. Mike was the first one to recover and he spoke

"Man did you hear that? The great Edward Cullen is chickening out of a bet?"

As soon as he said that the other two started making squealing sounds.

I snorted at them and met their gaze with a glare.

"I am not chickening out get that."

They still stared at me and Eric spoke

"Are you sure you don't want to continue?"

I nodded a yes and Mike still continued

"Dude you cannot just back out. I am gonna go tell that gal about the entire thing, and the next thing you know the whole school reads it on Facebook."

I paled out. No way am I gonna let that happen.

"Okay let the dare be on. I myself will go and tell her and even if you try to post the thing on Facebook you'll spend the rest of your life without you're …" I left it to him to fill up the blanks.

I walked back to the school and the entire way I was thinking how in the freaking way was I gonna tell her that the whole while I was just doing this for a bet and for some amount of money?

At first I only befriended her so that I could accomplish the bet and show that bunch of jerks that I can do anything they want.

When I befriended Bella I realized that she is nothing I thought she would be.

I expected that she would be like the other girls, staring at me the entire time and trying to impress me the entire time.

But boy was she different! She never tried to impress me and she actually treated me like I always wanted to be treated like.

She listened to me when I wanted someone to hear me and would always keep me entertained.

I waited like crazy to spend more time with her. I wanted to freeze up every passing moment so that I could stay with

her.

From the time I had befriended her I felt this peculiar connection to her. I felt like I always had to protect her from falling and the rest of the world.

"Edward, are you there?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and I found myself walking down the corridor.

I smiled at that person and headed to my class.

The thoughts still lingered. Then Alice and Rose gave her that makeover and that actually brought out the actual beauty that she kept hidden within herself.

Her brown eyes were finally shown the light and they showcased confidence that was never prominent in them.

Her clothes were so different from what she wore earlier but yet she wore all of them with such grace like no one can.

The bell shook me from my thoughts, and I moved on to the next class still thinking about how Bella has an impact on my life.

I moved on to the next class and sat somewhere not worrying about that.

She stopped blushing at every possible thing and for once started actually talking like a confident woman.

Then that day when I saw that glow on her face that brought happiness to her face I realized that all of this would be snatched away because of me.

I had to somehow go and tell her that this was all something planned but I really wanted to be her friend.

Gradually the class too got over and I headed to the cafeteria.

I found out that all my friends were sitting together and then I realized that I was gonna see Bella for the first time today. I looked at her.

Her hair was tied into a ponytail and she wore a black top that had half sleeves and a pair of blue jeans that fitted her properly.

The attire was so simple but yet she looked so beautiful in them. She was laughing at something Emmett was saying and she looked like an angel that had descended on Earth.

I forced a smile and went and sat next to her.

"Hey Edward I haven't seen you the entire day where were you?"

"I ran late and I had something to do in school so that's why you didn't see me" I replied.

She smiled at me but she did not seem satisfied with my answer but she didn't push it and for that I was thankful.

I went back to my thoughts and it struck me like a bolt of thunder.

That's when I realized that it was time that I tell her.

I know that this would bring extreme pain to her.

I had literally used her and I know that this isn't gonna be an easy task.

If Bella wouldn't forgive me I can be sure that it will have a huge impact on my life and I know that it won't be good.

She was like my drug and I was addicted to her.

The bell rang and I immediately got up from my seat and headed to my next class, Biology that I shared with her.

I sat myself on my seat and was soon joined by Bella.

"Are you fine Edward you didn't look interested in our conversation. Is it because of me? Did I hurt you in any way?"

I looked at her. Here I was thinking how I am gonna tell her that the entire time I was just using her and she thinks that she had hurt me.

The girl was impossible!

"Bella, there is no way you are responsible for my detachment. I just have a lot in my mind."

She looked at me for any sign of lying and I guess she realized that I wasn't lying so she looked away leaving me in my own thoughts.

The rest of the day passed eventually and I found myself still caught in my thoughts.

I walked back to my car and I found Bella leaning on my car.

I smiled at her and I asked her "Do you want me to drop you?"

My voice sounded horribly pathetic to my own ears.

"That's it Edward! You have been literally moping around the entire day, doing practically nothing. You didn't even talk to us during lunch. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing" I replied.

She instantly grabbed my arm and dragged me to her truck.

"Whoa where are you taking me? I thought I was gonna drop you..."

"Alice will take your car to your home and you Mr. Cullen are coming with me."

I looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Get into the car and I 'm driving."

I got into the car as she told me to do so and she started the car. I did not put up a fight because I knew it would simply go into the drain.

We got out of the school and she still continued on driving.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked her.

"You will see" that was her very helpful answer.

She drove for a little more while and stopped in front of a restaurant.

I looked at her puzzled and asked her "why the heck have you brought here?"

"I brought you here for a date Mr. Cullen."

She got out of the car leaving me shocked.

I got out of the car and headed into the restaurant.

It was a local restaurant that was a well known place.

When I got into the place she had already seated herself.

"So can I know why you so abruptly decided that you would take me out on a date?" I asked her teasingly.

She grinned at me and I felt a little uneasy.

"I thought that it was finally time, that I took you on a date because I know that you were dying to ask me out. So I took the initiative as simple at that."

She grinned at me.

That's when I decided that it was time that I tell her the truth. So I started.

"Bella I need to tell you-"But I couldn't complete because some idiot spoke at the same time.

"Can you come with me because I wanna show my friends that angels really do exist?"

**AN: **

**Okay so I hope you liked the chapter.**

**Okay so who's the new guy?**

**Someone you'll know and who's gonna bring a little tadka to the story and for those who don't know what that means just go on waiting and reviewing.**

**Till the sun shines**

**Thirstyforblood**


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys I am the thirsty for blood's friend. And I will be writing this chapter, because the actual author is having doubts about her writing. So I am posting this chapter without telling her. (I know her password).

So as a small request please send the author reviews or PMs telling to get back on the track and start writing again

Ok now about me. First of all I am all into humor. So this chapter may contain some silly stuff so bare with me, hopefully this will be the only chapter I'll write. I can't bear to see my readers suffer lol

CHAPTER 21

Bella's POV

I know that sometimes people act strange, have mood swings, but everything has a limit right?

I wasn't sure what was wrong with _the ever so perfect Edward Cullen. _I wondered if this was one of his mood swings, or he was undergoing PMS. Although I do think it was the former, otherwise it would have been just plain weird.

But what could have bought about such a change in him. I had never seen him like this. He looked so sad, confused. As if he knew the date on which this planet would come to an end. And even knowing this he wouldn't have let down his cool act, instead he would have been relieved that he wouldn't have to write anymore of his papers.

And the worst part was that no one knew what the matter was, or when the world was coming to an end, I hated this……….

I tried asking him, but he dint tell me what was worrying him. He dint even pick me up this morning not that minded it. He wasn't even there to walk me to every class. I started wondering if this strange behavior of him had anything to do with me.

I even asked him in biology if I was the one who was responsible for his behavior, to which he replied that I could never do such a thing, such a gentleman!

At the end of biology I made a list which would have been the reason for this _peculiar_ behavior of his.

After writing at least ten possibilities I started thinking if a radioactive bug bit him, and his transformation into _Adonis man _was causing this.

That was the only possibility left. And I bet Edward would have made such a good superhero. I started imagining him as a mixture of Robert Pattinson plus Brad Pitt plus Johnny Depp plus Hritik Roshan_ (AN I love all of them)_. Later did I realize that I was blushing at the very thought of it, hey it's not my fault a girl can imagine right!!!

Anyway back to the topic, this sad, confused look on Edwards face was killing me, so much that I thought of doing something that I would never have done even in my wildest dreams.

I was going to ask _the_ Edward Cullen on a date. It wasn't going to be an official date, but mostly a "_we-need-to-know-what's-going-on-with-you date"_.

So after school I waited for him near the car, my mind running back to the day when he kicked my leg, which caused me to fall on him. I started laughing in my mind, at those happy moments, wondering what good deed had I done to receive a gift better than any award possible.

I, being engrossed in my thoughts did not realize Edward coming towards me till he asked me "Do you want me to drop you?" his voice sounding so strange, yet so familiar in away. It was like the voice was telling me to help Edward, to take away all his agony.

But at the same time it made me so angry, how in the world was I going to help Edward if he was going to shun me. This behavior of his was putting me on edge. I had to do something

"That's it, Edward! You have been literally moping around, the entire day, doing practically nothing. You dint even talk to us during lunch, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing" he replied blankly. Nothing, that's all he had to say, I sure as hell could not help him if he had nothing as a problem, God help me!

That's it I thought, as I pulled him into the truck. "Whoa, where are you taking me? I thought I was going to drop you…."

I didn't even let him continue, because I for sure couldn't watch him mope around for another minute "Alice will take your car to your home and you Mr. Cullen are coming with me" I told him sternly

He looked at me as if I had grown another pair of heads, but as long as he was coming with me it didn't matter.

He got into the car quietly like a _good boy._ As soon as he got in, I started driving.

"Where are you taking me" Edward asked. Shit I didn't know where to take him. I hadn't yet decided.

"You will see" I replied back confidently but secretly hoping that he wouldn't catch me.

I decided to take him to the nearest restaurant. And as we reached there I stopped the car.

At this point I was secretly hoping that he wouldn't ask me why I brought him. "Why the heck have you brought me here" he asked me with a puzzled look.

Ok Bella Swan, get confident " I have brought you for a date Mr. Cullen" ok It wasn't a official date, but I hoped on getting the answers, maybe by getting him drunk, that's if I could.

As we got ourselves settled, he asked me "So can I know why you so abruptly decided that you would take me out on a date"

So that I could get to know the date on which this planet would come to an end, so that I could find a place, where you and I could be safe, start a new family, and become the new Adam and eve._ (AN I took that from one of the terminator, or some other movie I'm not sure)_

But then my psychic sense told me that saying this would not be such a good idea, so I decided to keep my thoughts to myself, and that I may consider telling him after I got him drunk.

"Bella I need to tell you…"Edward started but at the same time someone behind Edward said "Can you come with me because I wane show my friends that angels do exist"

Oh my god, it could have been only one person in the entire Milky Way galaxy who could have said such _milky lines_, none other than Jacob!!!!!!!!!

I was too happy to notice anything, and before I knew It I was hugging him "Jake what are you doing here" I asked, still hugging him.

Jacob was going to answer when; someone cleared his throat, Edward of course. "Oh my god I am so sorry, Edward this is Jacob, my childhood bestest friend, and Jacob this is Edward Cullen, my friend" who might secretly also be _Adonis man_ I thought.

Edward clearly dint look too happy on seeing Jacob, but there was so much I wanted to ask him, I dint know what to do.

"Jake please join us" I asked Jacob, hoping Edward wouldn't mind.

"Sure, but I wouldn't want to disturb you'll" Jake said. To which Edward replied in an irritated voice "Of course not". I don't know what was wrong with him.

If this was the way Edward was going to act for the entire day, God could only help me.

So as we sat down, everyone was silent, I mean Edward Jake and me of course. So in order to reduce the tension going on between us I asked Jake "So Jake what brought you back to Forks"

Jake who was smirking, replied "What can I do Bells my life without you was like a broken pencil…………… pointless" he said. Edward almost spat the water he was drinking, on hearing Jacob.

"Edward are you alright" I asked, worried if the water went into his windpipe instead of the esophagus. I guess I was paying a bit too much of attention in biology.

Edward who was still coughing, dint answer but just raised his hand to let me know that he was alright. I knew that if I asked Jacob anything more, he would probably end up sending Edward to the hospital with his enticing talk.

"Ok I guess we should order I guess" I said hoping that I could engage them in food.

Throughout dinner, Edward kept silent; I don't even think he has more than two pieces of garlic bread. It really broke my heart to see Edward this sad, but I did not know what to do. He really wanted to open up, but then Jake came in suddenly. I reminded myself to make sure what Edward wanted to tell me.

But that didn't stop Jacob from talking to me, I mean flirting with me. That was how Jacob talked in normal, but I highly doubted that Edward knew that. He clearly looked annoyed. But tried to hide his feeling, or in this case anger.

As I was about to order desert, Jake who was drinking his 5th drink, just hugged me tightly with one hand.

"Hey men are you drunk?" Edward opened his mouth for the first time, in 2 hours.

"Nah man, I'm just _intoxicated_ by Bella's presence" he said kissing my cheek. I knew that the kiss was just a friendly one, but Edward looked so angry, I bet if you saw closely you could see the fumes coming out of his face. He was too angry right now.

He suddenly got up and said "Sorry Bella I have to leave, I just realized that I had some work left, think you can drive your self back". He didn't even wait for my reply, and just left.

I didn't know what to do, but the moment he left, it was like he took away a part of me. I suddenly felt lonely, in the packed hotel. There was a different feeling in my heart, it was so different. I was confused.

I had to talk to Edward. I hated being confused, I being a geek should have the answer for everything.

I don't know but an inner feeling told me that Google, Wikipedia or the library couldn't be able to provide me with the accurate answer.

Only Edward could.

AN

Here it is. This will be my only chapter, because now I am going to die, when Thirstyforblood finds out what I have done, so be sure to drop by my funeral.

Just kidding, she would never do it to me, if she doesn't get one of her mood swings that is lol.

So pls pls review, or PM Thirstyforblood, and convince her start writing again. You might also want to tell her, not to take away my precious life.

If it's not too much you could also leave me some reviews or thoughts on Adonis man. I love him.


	22. Chapter 22

So I'm back, I know its been a long time since I updated okay a very long time, and most of you have already removed my story from your alerts or favourites, all Ican say is that im sorry and that I will complete this story as fast as possible, so until then reviews will be you.

Chapter 22

I have heard that some people have a certain difficulty or an inability in adjusting to new people.

But you at least gotta try right?

I was really angry at Edward. The way he behaved the entire time was totally unacceptable. I mean the least he could have done is acted decently in front of my friend, there was absolutely no reason to go all 'Angry young man' over him.

So that's why I excused myself and followed Edward.

He hadn't reached that far so I could quickly catch up to him.

I tapped him on the shoulder, I could feel the electricity buzzing along our touch but I chose to avoid it.

He immediately turned as if he knew that I would tap him.

His eyes bore in to mine and the playfulness that used to be once there was no more instead I saw myself looking into a pair of green eyes that were covered by something like anger?

The sparkle was no longer there and I felt the sudden urge to go and hug him and try and get back that sparkle.

I snapped out of it and addressed him "What was that?"

He looked at me confused and replied "What was what?"

I sighed angrily and told him "Why don't you start by telling me what's bitten you"

"I don't know I would have told you if your friend wouldn't have chosen that moment to make his grand entrance."

That was a harsh reply.

Was this because Jake barged in on us. I don't know what might have caused him to get angry all of a sudden.

He was angry about that only, right?

"This is all about Jake right?"

"Just forget it" saying that he walked away.

That did it he just walks away. I followed him tapped him on the shoulder and turned him around. There was no way he was leaving me with a just forget it, especially when he knew that I had a photographic memory.

I needed to concentrate, too much babbling on my part, so instead of beating around the bush, I went ahead and asked him something that made me atrociously angry.

"What now I can't even have friends?" I asked him.

"Friends!" he let out a harsh laugh and continued. "I bet he has more than friends on his mind"

For the love of all that is holy, He thought that Jake was flirting with me. For Gods sake Jacob was like a brother to me, what happened to all the 'Never judge a book by its cover' nonsense. Only if Edward knew that this was normal Jacob behavior, I mean he talked to his neighbor's dog walker in the same way, and she was fifty, if that makes a difference.

"Lord! Edward this is how Jake behaves, and trust me when I say this he wants nothing more than to be friends, that's how friends behave" I might have said the last part a bit to loudly for my liking but anger had taken over me.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Whatever Bella, if that's the way normal friends_ behave,_ we would have been married till now okay, so let's…just go… I need to leave, whatever so bye" he said practically walking down the road before finishing his sentence.

I didn't go after him this time.

* * *

I went back home, after leaving a few twenty's on the table for the unfinished dinner. I didn't even talk to Jacob, who was being himself, and well flirting with the waitress.

I don't know why but I felt confused, I didn't know the answer, and I had a feeling that no library would have the answer to what was going on in my mind.

I took a hot shower. I had a quite refreshing bath but my mind constantly went back to the conversation I had with Edward _Whatever Bella, if that's the way normal friends behave, we would have been married till now okay, so let's…just go… I need to leave, whatever so bye"_

I thought and thought but I just couldn't understand what he meant.

_Why would he say that?_

Sure we were just friends but, this it was almost as he dint want to share me.

How much ever this idea scared me, there was a small part of me that liked it, for the first time I felt like I belonged with someone.

I belonged with…Edward.

I let my mind wander and I headed down to prepare dinner for Charlie. He arrived on his usual time and I had already by then prepared dinner.

Dinner was quiet and after eating and washing the dishes I went up to my room.

I tried to think of a plan to get this matter sorted out, but ideas and thoughts came gushing in and soon my head started hurting. Looking for a distraction I listened to some of my favorite songs and was about to sleep when I got an idea. I quickly went to my phone and typed a message, and sent it to Edward.

_Don't come to pick me up. B_

Edward always came to pick me up in the morning, tomorrow I was going to do that. And on our way to school I would make sure we had this misunderstanding cleared before we entered the school gates.

Some thing's need to be done right, before it's to long and even after changing it you end up with the wrong. I wasn't going to let a stupid misunderstanding take the shape of a barrier in our friendship.

_I simply wouldn't allow it._

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. My alarm went off and quickly rushed to the bathroom and had a quick bath. I came out and quickly and wore some clothes, I needed to get to Edwards house early, so that we could have our talk.

I ate an apple before rushing out and sitting in my truck. I somehow managed to get to Edwards place. His car was parked in the garage.

I gave out a sigh of relief knowing that had not left for school.

I waited in front of the car, contemplating whether to man up, and ring the bell or just wait till he came out; I mean he would leave the house sometime right? Therefore being myself I chose the later.

I guess God heard my prayers because Edward came out, and started walking towards me. "I thought you could use a ride to school, you know so we can save the environment and all" I stuttered blushing at the lack of confidence to just get him to talk to me.

I think I saw a hint of smile on his face, but Edward hid it well. "I guess for the sake of the environment" he said causing me to smile as wide as the diameter of the earth. Okay that was a tad bit of exaggeration.

Before getting in he held the door open for me. That was a good sign I guess. I started my engine and soon we were on the road.

There was a long pregnant pause and no one talked. _Bella come on, for Gods sake you were the one who wanted to walk up to his door, get to him and talk._

_So now that you have accomplished the first two, start talking!_

It was then I realized that I was not good at multitasking so I slowed down and stopped at the side of a street, and slowly turned to face him.

Before I could find my guts to talk Edward spoke up "Bella we have not reached school yet, why are you stopping" he said with a question mark drawn on his face.

"I am sorry Edward about what happened the other day." There it goes all the confidence and contemplation into the drain.

He shook his head but did not speak."Edward you know you gotta say something"

He did not say anything.

I continued driving and peeked a glance and he too was looking at me and he almost smiled at my attempt.

I looked at him again and this time he was looking out.

It was enough it was time I take matters into my hands.

"Edward enough okay I know that I did nothing wrong I freaking just called my long lost friend to sit with us I didn't commit a hazardous crime."

My outburst certainly gauged his attention and this time he replied. Yippee!

"I'm not saying that you committed a crime I just don't like your friend. He seemed too ungentlemanly.

I couldn't help it I started laughing at that.

He continued as if nothing had happened. "He was literally annoying. He just barged in and started talking and didn't even let me complete what I was saying!"

I continued laughing he was babbling and complaining like a baby!

"It is not funny" he replied trying himself to stop smiling.

"Edward that was so babyish!"

"You were angry because he didn't let you complete what you were saying."

"Yes."

"Fine then I'll make sure that the next time we are having a conversation no one will interrupt us."

He smiled and resumed his earlier hobby looking out of the window.

I continued driving and suddenly I blurted out "So we are okay?"

He looked over at me and gave me one of my favorite crooked grins and said "Nothing was ever wrong between us"

I stared at him for sometime and finally realized that I would never know how he thinks.

He sure has mood swings frequently than a normal person.

We did not have any other conversation as we had nothing to talk about.

We reached school and we headed to the school. I headed to my locker when I heard a person saying "Am I in heaven angel?"

I turned back to see Jake standing just a feet away from me grinning like an idiot.

I rushed over to him and hugged him and asked him "Oh my god! Jake what are you doing here?"

"A guy had to go to school right?"

"You joined this school and that means we will be together Oh my god this is so exciting!"

He grinned again and was about to talk again when Edward came up and said "What are you doing here?"

"Unlike some people I am here to study rather than doing something else." That was Jake's witty reply.

I looked at both of them and I saw both of them glaring at each other and I realized that they sure weren't gonna be great buddies.

**AN:**

**I know I said that I won't be writing for a very long time but you know I got that feeling that I seriously need to write a new chapter.**

**I guess some of you author's maybe familiar with this feeling.**

**So anyway coming to the chapter, it mainly pertains to the way Edward acts and Bella's reaction to it.**

**The next chap will have more of Jacob and it won't be bad as I myself am a Jacob fan.**

**PS: Jacob is the good guy not the bad one.**

**And look forward to more verbal fights between Jake and Edward and more of Tanya. **

**please do review, its highly appreciated.**


	23. Chapter 23

And so I'm back. I know is been a long time. But its better late than never right?

Anyway I want to apologize for the mistakes in this chapter I did not have a spell check or re reading done. I just had to get this chapter out, I hope you enjoy it.

There probably will be a re edition of this chapter within this week, with a proper spell check and a grammatical check. Please just bear with me till then…..

So here it is…

Chapter 23

Bella's POV

They glared at each other for some more time and then Edward walked away.

I wanted to stop him and ask him what was wrong with him, but I wanted to talk to Jake real bad.

"One question, was bronze haired born like that or is it my presence?"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"I guess you do have an effect on the people." Jacob said.

We talked a lot more but the bell rang so we had to go to our classes, I told him where he needed to go his classes .

I had Spanish as my first class.

It dragged on and on and then it was finally lunch. I just wanted to talk to Edward.

God only knows what's wrong with him he has been acting so strange for the past few number of days.

If seen he started acting strange from the day Jake came in.

Was Edward jealous of Jake? I can't even think of that but what if?

A small part of was very happy because he was jealous of Jake.

I shunned that part away and I walked towards the table where all of them were sitting.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were sitting there. I got my food and sat along them.

"Hi! Bella" Emmett exclaimed. I smiled at him and sat down.

Alice as if a paparazzo started asking me. "Who's the guy you were talking to in the morning? Do you know him very well? Are you dating him?"

She asked me three questions in one breath itself and she was going to ask many more when I stopped her.

"It was Jacob black. He is my childhood very good friend and no Alice I'm not dating him. Do you want me to?" I asked questioningly.

"No! She quickly shouted. "How can you date Jacob when Ed….."

She abruptly stopped I think because Rose kicked her under the table.

"When Edward what?" I asked her.

All four of them looked at each other but they were saved from replying because at the same time the doors opened and in came Jacob and Edward together.

Edward was walking towards us with his eyebrows wrinkled indicating that he was irritated.

There were two seats on either of my sides and both of them took those seats Edward on my left and Jake on my right.

Jake smiled at me and introduced himself to the rest of my friends.

"Hi! I am Jacob Black Bella's childhood sweetheart."

I received many shocked glances and I felt Edward totally tighten up beside me.

Jake continued. "Okay that was just a joke but I am her childhood good friend"

All of them relaxed and I felt Edward loosen up a little bit.

But Jake continued talking. "I have known Bella practically for my entire life. We went to the same play school and also did everything together."

He somehow put lots of emphasis on the fact that we used to do everything together.

Then he started saying something about our childhood and I caught a peek at Edward to see that he was as rigid as a dead body he had no expression on his face.

"You know once I guess when we were about five or six the time we just got into school. It was the time we started playing the whole 'house-house' madness and once we were playing that game and this new girl just came, she wanted to play with us and she wanted to be my wife and Bella to be our daughter.

"I let her be my wife and this angered her so much that she….."

Jake kept on rambling about instances of from our childhood. I tried to pay attention but the was Edward was acting was worrying me.

Throughout lunch he did not utter a word, he just kept looking straight.

He did not utter a single word that was o unlike his usual self.

He always used to talk to me. He just kept on drinking from his coke and that's it he did nothing else.

The bell rang and he got up and went away. I looked at the four of them and they just nodded their head indicating that I leave him alone.

I had Bio next and I waited for him throughout the class to just see him but he did not even care to make an appearance.

I was very sad I could feel the tears spring up in my eyes but I couldn't cry in front of everyone so I wiped them off.

Jake who was in my class saw me do that and through signs asked me what was wrong I replied back that nothing was.

The day eventually went away and I rushed back to my car.

I had to find him and talk to him and I knew where he would be right now.

I struggled a little but finally after an eternity I located it and I slowly crept in to see if he was there.

There he was sitting right in between of the meadow and I bet he was looking at the brook flowing away.

I quietly walked toward him and sat beside next him.

"Hey!" I whispered. All I got was that he looked at me and looked away.

I simply couldn't endure this behavior and asked him.

"What's wrong Edward? You have been acting really distant today."

"I'm not the one who's being distant. You are the one who's doing that."

I took a second to recover from that. "I'm the one who's ignoring you and not talking to you?"

"Of course you are. Sorry I can't say that you indeed have to talk to your childhood sweetheart."

So it was about Jake. He thought that I was ignoring him.

"Edward I wasn't ignoring you it was just that I met Jake after eternity so I was talking to him that's it."

"Ya sure you'll were just talking more like flirting"

"Edward for the last time he wasn't flirting."

He refused to answer and kept on looking ahead.

I went and sat in front of him and asked him "Edward please tell me what wrong with you?"

He sighed took a moment and for the love of God started talking.

"Whenever I want to talk to you or start talking to you that guy just comes and interrupts every freaking time!"

"Edward, are you feeling left out that you're not getting time with me?"I teased him.

He let out my favorite crooked grin rubbed his neck and continued " Bella it's just that I really like spending time with you and every time I want to that he comes and shows his face that really should be punched!"

I smiled at him and said "You like spending time with me huh?"

"Did I say that? I actually like spending time with Lauren but you know she can be very demanding sometimes, so I have to manage with you!"

I hit him on the shoulder and then I could tell that his earlier mood had died off and that he was happier.

We continued talking and then we finally got up and left he dropped home.

"Well I hope your mood won't be the same like today."

"Bella as long as you're with me I won't be like that, ever" I looked at him, confused, he smiled it off and kissed me on the cheek and drove off.

My chin burned where his lips had touched me.

I rubbed my hands where his lips and touched and with aglow on my face went inside.

Next day my alarm went off and I with a rather unusual enthusiasm woke up and went on to have a bath.

I went on to take a red tank top and dark blue skinny jeans, a star necklace and studs along with red ballerinas and I was ready to go.

As usual Edward was waiting for me and I expected him to greet me with kiss in the cheek but he just smiled at me and opened the door for me.

That totally spoilt the mood and I think I had a grimace on my face because Edward asked me "why the grimace?"

"I am just not a morning person" I ended at that. Throughout the journey we didn't talk.

On reaching school I got out of his car and headed towards school.

"Edwaaaaaaard!"

It was a scream that could literally deafen anyone's ears. Everyone in the parking lot turned to see who it was.

It was a girl who was stunning running into the arms of Edward.

And for some reason I didn't like it.

AN so how was it, lots of mistakes I know but I hope you can forgive me, my exams have been going on or the past year. Seriously the only thing I ever did was study and did not have a chance to write. I hope this chapter makes up for it.

Love it hate it let me know.


	24. Chapter 24

"_Edwaaaaaaard!"_

_It was a scream that could literally deafen anyone's ears. Everyone in the parking lot turned to see who it was._

_It was a girl who was stunning running into the arms of Edward._

_And for some reason I didn't like it_

Chapter 24

_**Bella **_

I was standing right next to him and she rushed and wrapped her tiny little body all around him.

I felt this feeling in myself that I have never felt before. What was it? Was it anger, jealousy?

Why would I be jealous? I have no reason to be I have seen all those stupid girls throw themselves on Edward before but I never did feel like this before?

Why is it different now?

A tiny voice in my head whispered "_That's_ _because you weren't in love with him before"_

That totally was uncalled for. Wait I was in love with Edward?

I was suddenly brought back to reality from my astonishing epiphany when Edward called out.

"Bella! Bella! Dear are you here?"

I quickly snapped by to see that the girl was even more stunning up close.

She had slightly golden eyes that had pecks of brown along her iris.

Her eyelashes inhumanely long and had a face that I am sure even the supermodels would die to have and she was thin but you could say the healthy thin.

She had a smile on her ethereal face that literally would take any guys breath away.

There I stood with her and my insecurities were steadily creeping up.

Edward continued obviously oblivious to my inner battle of words.

"Bella meet Vanessa"

I plastered a smile on my face and put out my hand to shake her hand but she pulled me into a hug.

Shocked by the gesture I couldn't quite return the gesture.

But Vanessa seems to be unfazed and grins angelically and it almost hurt me to see her looking so beautiful.

Edward would never want to be someone like me when he could be with someone as gorgeous as Vanessa, I was plain Jane plain none of my features stood out so what did I expect that someone like_ him _to start liking me?

I couldn't stand staying there any longer so I smiled both of them waved a little and walked away tears already clouding my vision.

I had English first and the teacher kept on rambling about the poem we were doing currently.

It was 'She walks in beauty' by Lord Byron.

I knew the poem by heart so I didn't care about the explanation much.

My mind wandered to the slight epiphany I had in the parking lot.

How can I be in love with Edward? It wasn't becoming of me to be in love with him

Not only was he completely out of my league but I was also sure that the likes of him even liking me was highly negative.

But when I thought of it the concept of me in love with him actually kind of explained all the odd feelings and sensations I felt while I was around him.

My heart would always flutter at the sight of him, my hands would fell this electric sensation when he touch me and all my insides would go completely mush at the mere sight of his crooked grin.

And what was with me feeling all weird when Vanessa hugged him and he seemed to be really pleased and shocked at the same time?

Could I be possibly jealous? Was the mere thought that Vanessa could possibly kind of take Edward away from terrifying?

I was rudely very rudely in fact snapped away from my thoughts when the teacher called out my name.

"Swan leave your daydreaming for some time else and concentrate on the poem meanwhile."

I flushed a deep red and concentrated on the class and left myself the promise to think about my epiphany another time.

The bell rang after a short while and I was surprised and hurt at the same time when I found out that Edward wasn't standing outside waiting for me to walk me to my next class the way he usually is.

I pushed those feelings aside and told myself that maybe he was helping Vanessa around as she was new out her and after all he was her boyfriend.

He wasn't my boyfriend that he was supposed to do so.

That thought hurt me and how I wished that one day I could call Edward _mine._

I walked alone to the other class and as I had suspected saw Edward walking Vanessa to her class which coincidently was mine too.

It took everything I had to make sure that the hurt wouldn't be evident on my face.

Vanessa spotted me first as Edward had his back to me.

She smiled brightly at the sight at me and I tried to smile back but failed miserably.

"Bella please tell me that you are in this class with me please I beg!"

"You are indeed very luck Bella out here is very much in this class."

Vanessa beamed at me and hooked her arm into the crook of my elbow and we headed inside.

She sat next to me as I was the only one who had seat vacant.

Vanessa seemed to know almost everything what the teacher was teaching and I have to say I was kind of impressed by this.

When the bell rung I asked her where she was from.

"I am from Indiana. My parents recently shifted out here and out there we've done all this way before."

That explains her knowledge but if she lived all the way in Indiana how the heck did she know Edward?

"So how do you know…."

I couldn't complete the question because at the same moment Vanessa was attacked by the pixie herself.

"Neisse you're finally here!"

Neisse? Umm that's new so that's what they call her.

I left them both there as I had to rush to my next class.

My mind was on overdrive today.

It was a little hard processing all that was going on today.

Alice obviously loves Vanessa and that's nice right?

She is supposed to be loved by them right?

She is after all his significant other. Why does this thought suddenly give me a heart shattering pain?

"_Oh right I am in love with Edward!" _came my voice in my head which was very much in the mood to make me believe that I am one step close to insanity_._

Why couldn't I realize it a few days back?

"_As if you would have run to him and told him the same instant you realized!"_

I frowned at that thought. Yes I wouldn't have run to him but it would have been different.

"_How would it have been different? You still would have to see Vanessa and Edward together the same way you have to see all the female population practically throwing themselves on him on a day to day basis on him"_

I had already reached class so I had to put to halt all my halt for the meanwhile. I had been doing this very much today.

I had Jacob in this class. It was trigonometry. Just one of the very few classes I simply loathed.

Jacob was his self today. All smiles and grins.

I tried returning the smiles and grin but I guess I failed horribly and it must have come as a grimace as Jacob stopped smiling and cocked an eyebrow as if questioning me on the grimace.

I sighed and sat next to him.

It didn't feel actually nice to tell Jacob about the entire Vanessa situation.

So I just brushed the matter off by telling him that I dint sleep properly the last night.

He sure wanted to question me further but thankfully he didn't pursue it.

It was soon lunch time. I had yet again spent the entire hour thinking or maybe over thinking my epiphany.

I delayed going to the cafeteria simply because I knew that Vanessa would be sitting with us today.

I don't think I was sure that I could manage Edward and Vanessa together.

I stalled myself by taking a little extra time than usual at my locker putting all my books inside and taking the books that I need for the next few hours.

Then I went to the ladies room and freshened up washed my face and washed my arms a little too many times.

I stared at my reflection and tried making a mental comparison with Vanessa.

I looked point blank ugly compared to her.

With her beautiful almost bronze hair, golden eyes and ethereal body where in the world did my plain old boring brown hair and brown eyes stand a chance?

Edward was without question the best looking guy in Forks high and maybe even in the entire of Forks.

So he would obviously want to be with someone close to him in the looks department right?

There, I just confirmed for myself that I could never be with Edward in a million years if the likes of Vanessa and Tanya stood in my way.

Highly de-motivated and reluctant I made my way towards the cafeteria.

I checked the time I had been thirty minutes late.

I was kind of hungry so I quickened my steps and entered the cafeteria.

As usual I was met up with the mean glares of Jessica, Lauren and Tanya herself.

This time instead of looking down all flustered and hurt I returned the glare.

They looked taken back at first nut then they looked away.

Yes! Team Bella -1 Team Bimbos -0

I walked to the table where now I sit with Edward along with the 'popular' crowd now.

It didn't help that it was right in the centre of the entire cafeteria and once in awhile all pairs of eyes would be on us trying to gather some gossip.

Sighing I made my way to the table, only to see that my usual place that was right next to Edward and opposite Alice and jasper was taken.

Anger crept into my nerves and I had the sudden urge to scream and punch someone which is quite unusual for me as I do not come across as a violent person at all.

Instead I go and stand in the queue for the food. Not in the slightest bit of food now that my appetite had been horribly deserted at the sight of Vanessa in my seat, I grab a smoothie and an apple.

I drag my feet to the table and seat myself with Jacob who had a very amused look on his face.

Edward had his arm around Vanessa's chair almost in a protective manner the way a boyfriend would do.

There goes my heart again. It is quite painful to see the guy who you love seem so enraptured by the presence of another woman who seems to be a thousand times more beautiful than you are.

I had my smoothie without contributing to the conversation at all.

I was hurt that no one particularly noticed that I was late for lunch or the fact that I wasn't having much.

Edward usually notices and asks me what was wrong and orders me to have more as I need to stay fit!

The thought coupled with a memory brought a smile to my face but I continued to look down at my tray.

I managed to hear a fragment of the conversation that was floating around.

Vanessa was talking.

"Javier was such a douche you have no idea how much of an idiot he was."

Javier who was he? I should pay attention to the conversation more closely if I need to know who he is.

Edward joined in and said "Of course he is a douche he broke up with you! Who in the right mind would break up with someone like you? If I could have dated you I swear I would have grabbed an opportunity to be with you!"

That was just I wanted to hear now the smoothie too lost its appeal and I decided that I need to leave because if I hear any more to the conversation where Edward was flirting with her I swear I would hurl.

As discreetly as I could I managed to get up and exit the cafeteria and not once did anyone look up from the table.

**A\N:**

**I know it's been a very long time since I last updated but I had my reasons.**

**So now that I finally have my much awaited vacations I can update on much regular basis.**

**I am immensely humbled by the fact that you'll still continue to read my story and add it to your favorites and add it to your story alerts.**

**But I would happy if you'll would and review for the story!**

**So go on and review and make me happy!**

**Next chapter the true identity of Vanessa would be revealed!**

**Till then**

**thirtsyforblood**


End file.
